


We Found Her On A Rainy Night (HIATUS)

by WritesAtMidnight1996



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Hybrid OFC, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, No Sex, No Smut, Nobody is famous, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse (Implied), bad past, college students, everyone else is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesAtMidnight1996/pseuds/WritesAtMidnight1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrie was just trying to beat the rain home one night after work when she finds a young girl broken and afraid in an alleyway. She takes the girl home, and discovers a horrifying past along with a few surprises.</p><p>Tsukari James is a hybrid, kept in a facility from the young age of three, beaten, experimented on and unable to speak. After she somehow manages to escape she can't function in normal society thanks to her terrible past. </p><p>-*Basically*-<br/>Perrie and Zayn as combination Parent/Older Sibling Adoptive Roles and everyone else is sort of along for the ride after they find Tsukari. Tsukari is a very cute and generally confused Cat Hybrid who's trying to learn to be okay. </p><p>Main Characters are Perrie, Zayn and Tsukari. The One Direction boys make appearances quickly and are major side characters. Little Mix Girls wait a bit longer for an introduction but are also major side characters after they come in. More characters may be introduced.<br/>Ages: Louis, Zayn, Leigh-Anne, and Jesy are 21. Liam, Perrie and Jade are 20. Harry and Niall are 19. Tsukari is 15</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: In The Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I'm posting on Archive. Any and all opinions are welcome. also, bear with me, I'm still learning to use Archive.

* * *

* * *

 

** PERRIE POV: **

 

Jesy’s voice called out from the back of the music shop. “Perrie, if you’re going to beat the rain you want to leave soon!”

I smiled as I pulled my coat on. “I’m heading out now! See you tomorrow!”

“Bye!”

The clouds were coming in fast. Something told me I wouldn’t beat them, and Zayn certainly wouldn’t, considering he didn’t get off work for another hour. Light rain started to fall around me and I sped up my pace. I was still a few blocks from my flat but the streets were almost empty so I could run some without worrying about trampling people.

I stopped short when I heard a crash in one of the alleyways and what sounded like someone crying. I listened and as the first crack of thunder broke I heard something jerk behind the various trashcans in the ally and sniffling.

 _“Hey Babe. You home yet?”_ Zayn’s voice came through my phone and I relaxed some. I’d barely even processed pulling it out but now I was a bit worried about what or whoever was back there and I didn’t want to go in without Zayn at least knowing where I was.

I stepped into the ally. “No I’m not yet. Can you just stay on the phone with me for a minute?”

 _“Is everything okay?”_ He sounded concerned. Not that I really expected him not to be.

I didn’t think there was anything to worry about though. “Just playing it safe, love. There’s something hiding in an ally, it sounds kind of like it might be in pain, so I’m going to check it out.”

Zayn’s voice exploded back over the phone, laced with worry. _“What? Babe no! Where are you? I’ll meet you and I’ll check it out.”_

I sighed, “Zayn, I can take care of myself. Just stay on the line in case something happens. Okay?”

_“Okay, fine.”_

I stepped up to the trashcans and pulled one to the side. What I saw surprised me. The girl glanced up at me and then jerked away, pushing her back against the wall trembling and crying silently. She was small, in an oversized t-shirt that went about halfway down her thighs and a big beanie sat low over her head. She was barefoot, skinny, and had her hands clamped clenched, close to her chest hiding her neck. She buried her head in her knees, cowering away from me, a mess of too long hair and dirt coated skin.

_“Perrie?”_

I snapped myself out of my stupor and kneeled in front of the small girl. “It’s a little girl.”

I heard Zayn take in a sharp breath as he thought for a moment. _“Do you want me to call the cops and see if anyone is missing?”_

I looked at the skinny, bruised limbs that made up the shaking frame in front of me and made a decision I knew I might regret later. “Don’t call anyone. I’m taking her home with me.”

He groaned. _“Perrie, you can’t just take a kid home. She’s not a puppy.”_

“I know that Zayn!” I fired back, “She’s so skinny, and I don’t think that wherever she came from was good okay? I’ll see you at home.” I hung up before he could respond and reached out to put my hand on the girl’s knee. She jumped and pushed me away, looking at me with pleading eyes. Another clap of thunder rang out and she squeezed her eyes shut, curling in on herself again. “Sweetheart, its okay, I’m not going to hurt you.”

She glanced up at me from behind her arms, eyes filled with terror and confusion.

“Come on, I’ll take you home.” I gently took her arms and tugged to try and get her on her feet.

She shook her head and pulled her arms away. “Out of the rain, come on. We’ll get you some food too.”

She stared at me, wide eyed, as if she couldn’t believe I was offering her this. I held out my hand again and gently urged her to try and stand. She did, and that was the first glimpse I saw. Something moved with her behind her back, but she quickly diverted my attention by tugging at the bottom of her shirt and looking up at me with innocent eyes that showed a small glimpse of trust.

I quickly shed my long coat, placing it over her shoulders in an attempt to cover more skin. I then pulled her close to me and started to walk quickly to my flat. She grabbed onto my shirt and stuck so close I almost tripped over her.

Once we were back to the flat I quickly ushered her inside, finally getting a good look at her. She was short, the top of her head coming about to my shoulder. Her hair went to her waist in sandy brown tangles that were similar to her semi-dark complexion. Wide, greenish eyes looked up at me, and I saw she really was very cute, but probably a tiny bit older than I initially had thought; Her body was thin, but somewhat developed. She was probably in her early teens.

There was also a collar. Thick leather and metal around her neck, with what looked like dog tags hanging off of it. I was appalled. Especially when I noticed the bruises and cuts on her arms split lip and large gash on her forehead that had previously been hidden by her hair. There were also bruises, lots of them, lining her legs. “Oh you poor baby, Come with me, let’s get you cleaned up.” I held out my hand, which, to my surprise, she hesitantly leaned closer to smell before she took hold of the base of my sleeve and let me guide her into the flat. I ran a bath and turned to look at her, as she hid behind the doorframe.

“Come here sweetheart.”

She shook her head, warily eyeing the water.

I sighed, “Do you have a name?”

She bit her lip, wincing as it irritated the cut there, and then tugged on the tags hanging around her neck.

I stepped over to her and she cowered away from me as I lightly grasped the three metal plates and read them.

**Female, Ex # 117: Feline**

**April 1999, Age: 15**

**Designation: Tsukari James**

“Tsukari? Is that your name sweetheart?”

She nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. The second tag was less worn than the other two, probably replaced every year as it showed her age. I flipped the first tag over, feeling something else engraved in the back. **AMERICA: Age 3**

My eyes flashed up to the girl’s face. “Sweetheart, are you American?”

Her face scrunched up and she cocked her head to the side, as if to say she didn’t understand.

I groaned in frustration, getting nowhere. “Can you talk?”

She made a pained look before her eyes flicked to the ground. Her thumb and index finger came up in a pinching motion, as if to tell me she could speak, but only a little.

I was steadily growing more and more concerned with what might have happened to her before. “Can you say anything to me?”

She shook her head no and her fingers brushed against the collar. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

_Oh God, please don’t tell me._

At that point the door swung open, “PERRIE!?” Zayn’s voice boomed through the flat and Tsukari squeaked loudly in surprise before her body dropped. I caught her as she struggled to quiet the whines escaping her throat, resulting in the collar’s continued electrocution. I could hear the static and see a faint blue glow from the underside of the collar. A mild burning smell filled my nose as I clutched the Tiny girl into my chest. She tears streamed down her face as she bit her lip in an attempt to be quiet.

“Shh… sweet heart calm down.

I moved her hair to try and look at the vile thing on her neck and knew had to get it off of her, but saw that the leather was secured in place with a small padlock. “Zayn! We’re back by the bathroom bring something to cut with!”

A minute later he ran over, with a pair of scissors and looked back and forth from me to the small girl shaking, now silently, in my arms as the last of the shocks faded. “Oh my God, Perrie, where did you find her? What happened to her?”

Tsukari seemed to register my boyfriend for the first time, and when her eyes fell on him she scrambled out of my arms and behind me, tugging on my shirt as if to lead me away from danger. I rubbed her shaking arms gently again and spoke softly to her. “It’s okay Tsukari, shh…. That’s Zayn, he’s not going to hurt you alright? Just relax sweetheart, I’ve got you.” I pulled her close to me and her frantic tugging ceased. “It’s okay. You’re safe here. He’s going to help us get that collar off of you.”

I started to pull away but her arms hesitantly wrapped around me to try and keep me close. She looked so afraid when she glanced up at me. And if my assumptions were right, she was afraid of Zayn because of what other men had done to her in the past. “I’m not going anywhere, I just want to introduce you two.”

She nodded and snuggled in close to me, as if I was keeping her anchored and I rubbed her back. “Zayn, her name is Tsukari, I found her in an ally, and she’s not talking because that collar shocks her if she makes even a little noise. Tsukari, this is Zayn. I swear he won’t hurt you. He’s going to help me get this off of you okay?” I placed my hand over the collar as I finished my explanation. One of her arms unwound from around me to rest her hand on top of mine and she nodded her head frantically.

Zayn to a hesitant step closer to us, and Tsukari tucked her head closer to my shoulder, watching him in a combination of curiosity and fear.

He held out the hand that wasn’t holding the scissors to show her that he didn’t mean any harm. Similar to what she had done with me she brought her head closer and sniffed at his palm. Her grip on my shirt stayed firm, and she kept herself close to me, but her shoulders relaxed slightly and she nodded to him.

“See, I’m not so scary.” He whispered gently taking another few steps closer to look at the collar. “Babe, this is going to take a while to cut through, and there is really only one small spot where we can cut without worrying about the wires and mechanical components, or at least that I can see.”

I nodded. “Let me get her cleaned up first then. And then we can sit her down and get some food in her, while we work on getting it off.”

He nodded and stood eye’s Tsukari curiously before kissing my temple gently. “Okay. You take care of the bath, I’m going to call Louis and Liam.”

I paused “What? No. Zayn we can’t tell anyone about her until we know what’s going on.”

“Exactly. We can’t take her to a hospital, but she needs medical attention. Liam will be the best person to give that to her, but he’ll still be at work for a few hours. Lou knows a little bit from his mom so we can have him check her over and treat that nasty looking thing on her head, and whatever we find under that collar after we get it off.”

I groaned knowing he was right, but I knew his friends. “She freaked out when she saw you, Liam has twice as much muscle and Louis is twice as loud. I don’t want her to freak out by having a lot of people around her.”

“There isn’t another choice babe! We can’t give her stitches or treat electrical burns.”

“Alright, alright, just… make sure they know what’s going on.

Tsukari flicked her attention back and forth between us as we bickered, shifting uncomfortably in my arms. I felt bad for freaking her out and smiled at her before talking softly to explain. “Okay, this is what’ we’re going to do Tsukari. We’re going to wash you up, and then get some food in you. And a friend of ours is going to get you all stitched up.”

She cocked her head to the side again, as if to say she didn’t understand what I meant or what was going on.

“I’ll call Lou and leave a message for Liam. Just be careful, all the electrical stuff that I can see look swaterproofed, but I’m not one hundred percent sure that that won’t shock her if it gets wet.” He gave Tsukari a sympathetic look and gently squeezed her shoulder. She stiffened at the gesture but didn’t pull away.

“Come on, Love.” I pulled her into the bathroom and she once again hid from the tub full of water. “I take it you don’t know how to wash yourself?”

Once again, her head tilted in confusion and she looked ready to cry. I felt bad, knowing that wherever she had come from the sweet little girl had clearly been mistreated and abused. Now she seemed to not understand everything and it must have been so frustrating for her.

“It’s okay Sweetheart. I’ll help you.” I reached to pull off the beanie, but once it started to slide away from her ears she grabbed it, holding it in place and giving me pleading eyes. “We need to take it off to get you clean. Come on, off it comes.”

She shook her head no and backed up, straight into the door. A sound of uncomfortable protest escaped her mouth when she hit the wood making the collar activate. I caught her as she doubled over from the pain and held her close as she tried to quiet herself again. “Shh, sweetie its okay… just try and quiet down… it will be off soon.” when her whimpers finally stopped her head was buried in my shoulder where I felt moisture from her tears, and her hands had death grips on my shirt. “We need to get you undressed. You’ll feel better when you’re clean, I promise. And then we’ll get that collar off of you. She backed away, shoulders hunched, looking at me with sadness and fear.

I reached for the shirt this time as her focus shifted back to the tub full of water. I kept my eyes on her face as I tugged it over her head as she gave me a confused look. Slyly grabbing the beanie while I was at it. Once the fabric was discarded I looked back at her and froze. Tsukari caught my expression and her hands went to her head, feeling that the hat was gone she froze in terror.

“ZAYN!”

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2: So She May Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukari gets the collar off and can speak for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post 2 chapters of new stories, so here's the second.   
> Enjoy the read, I hope.

* * *

* * *

 

** ZAYN POV:  **

 

I was about to dial Louis’ number when Perrie’s terrified yell came from the bathroom “ZAYN!”

I was on my feet in a second, worried about both her safety and the kid’s. As I pushed the door open I saw her throwing a towel around Tsukari and holding the younger girl against her chest. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“She… I don’t know… She’s got… Ears… and… a tail…”

I couldn’t believe this, sure I had heard wrong I lowered myself to sit next o her on the bathroom floor. The towel and Perrie’s arms mostly hid Tsukari’s body.

“Look.” Perrie pointed to the floor, where out from under the towel I could barely see the tip of a brown tail, that looked like belonged to the shaking teenager my girlfriend was trying to comfort.

“What the… And… ears?” I looked to where Perrie’s hand rested on Tsukari’s neck and sure enough, sticking out from the mess of hair, a little higher up than where normal human ears would be were triangular cat ears, the same color as her tail.

I reached out and gently rubbed behind the ears, watching them twitch upright from their previously drooping position. Tsukari turned her head to peak at me and I offered her a small smile. This was weird, for sure, but it did sort of make the little girl cuter. And there was no reason to scare her more. There was no telling what she could do.

“See, we aren’t mad or anything Love, you just startled us.”

Tsukari nodded and nuzzled my hand; a light purr escaped her throat. Perrie and I both cooed momentarily, until the shock from her collar sent us both into panic mode as we tried to quiet her. I felt terrible, knowing I had caused her the pain that made her double over and tug uselessly at the torture device strapped to her throat.

“Zayn, call Lou, tell him to hurry over, I’ll get her washed up and then we can get to work on getting _that_ off of her.”

I nodded and ran back to the living room where I had left my phone, dialing my older friend.

 _“Hey Zayn!”_ He sounded pretty happy and I felt bad, since I was sure I was about to ruin his night.

“Lou, can you come over?”

_“Um… yeah... is everything okay?”_

“I’ll explain when you get here. But on your way I need you to buy bandages… and… I don’t know stuff for like burns maybe? A- and bring that stich kit you have.”

I could practically feel the tension on the other side of the line. _“Mate, are you alright? What’s going on? Where’s Perrie?”_

I growled in frustration as I tried to think of how to explain the situation. “Perrie is fine… it’s… a friend… I just need you to come over, I’ll pay you back and explain as soon as you get here, but I just need you to hurry.”

_“I’m getting my stuff together now and leaving a note for Hazz. It sounds like this… whoever it is needs help, why aren’t you taking them to the hospital? Or calling Li?”_

“No hospital,” I started pacing, “Like I said I’ll explain when you get here. Liam’s not off work for another hour though, so I’m sending him a message once I get off with you.”

I heard an engine start on the other end of the line. _“Okay, I’ll be there soon, just sit tight.”_

I hung up on Lou and dialed Liam. It went to the medical student’s voicemail but that was expected since he was at work. “Liam, I know you aren’t going to get this until you’re done working, but as soon as you do start driving to mine and call me, I’ll explain then.

Louis lived about ten minutes away, adding in that he had to stop at the drug store he would probably take about fifteen. So I went back to the bathroom to check on the girls. I heard some splashing from the tub and Perrie talking softly to Tsukari, who of course didn’t respond. “Perrie, Lou’s on his way,” I called through the door.

“Okay. I’m trying to get her out of here as fast as possible… She’s terrified of the water…” She made some shushing coo sort of noises before continuing “Zayn… She’s so… she looks so breakable… how could someone do this to her…?”

I sighed, wishing I knew what made people put a shock collar on a dog, let alone a person, or whatever Tsukari was. “I don’t know Babe. Look on the bright side, we’ve got her now, nobody can hurt her.”

Perrie continued to comfort the scared cat girl before talking loud enough for me to hear easily again, “She’s so sweet too…”

I smiled; Perrie had her heart set on this little thing. She wanted to keep Tsukari, and I honestly couldn’t really object. There was something about her that reminded me a bit of Safaa and made me want to help protect her from whatever had hurt her in that past. Perrie would make fun and say it was my brotherly instincts or something. “I’m going to wait for Lou, I’ll fill him in, just make sure Tsukari is taken care of and bring her out when you’re ready.”

“Okay babe.”

I walked away from the bathroom door to wait in the hall for Lou to come out of the Elevator.

When he did he saw me waiting and didn’t say anything until I had him in my apartment and the door closed. “Seriously, Zayn, what is going on?”

I brought him into the living room and tried to think of how to explain the situation. “Perrie… sort of… well she found a kid…”

Louis’ eyebrows inched up his forehead as he looked at me skeptically. “A kid? Like a street rat or- or like someone to babysit? Wait- she’s not pregnant right?” I could hear the panic in Louis’ voice as his brain raced to that conclusion.

“No! No it’s not that…” I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to put words to the situation. “We don’t really know what the situation is, but Perrie found her in an alley… she’s all banged up and so Perrie brought her home. I’m not sure how old she is, but she seems pretty young… I mean she’s tiny and looks half starved and… god it looks like someone just beat the shit out of her… like there’s bruises all over her Lou, Arms, face… legs too… ”

Louis’ eyes got big as he processed that information. “You don’t think… was she-”

I groaned. “I don’t know, but she got really freaked out when she saw me, I don’t know how she reacted when she first saw Perrie, but I think it’s a possibility…”

Louis looked furious, probably envisioning one of his sisters in Tsukari’s condition. “When’s Liam getting here?”

“Hasn’t called me back yet…” I took a deep breath before I got ready to tell him the rest of the story. “Lou you can’t tell anyone she’s here.”

He nodded. “I won’t, you know that.”

“Lou… I mean it… you can’t tell anyone… She’s… look before you see her you have to be ready… she’s not… well I don’t think anyway… she’s probably not… one hundred percent human…”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean ‘not one hundred percent human,’ Zayn? I swear to god if this was just a joke I’m literally going to kill you.”

“It’s not a joke Lou!” I yelled at him before collecting myself. “She’s got… well they look like cat ears… and a tail…”

Louis blanked, it was one of the few times in my life I’d seen the man speechless. He must have decided to think quietly about what I’d said instead of voicing that that wasn’t possible. We both just stayed quiet until Perrie came into the room. A very timid Tsukari hid behind her, peaking around her shoulder at Louis. Her ears went flat against her head and the tail disappeared under the loose dress Perrie had given her to wear.

“Come on sweetheart. We’re going to get some food in you.” Perrie urged, trying to coax the girl into the room. Tsukari just pulled herself closer to Perrie, looking up at her with big scared eyes.

Louis had to shake himself out of his startled silence to speak up softly, using a voice normally reserved for his sisters and sometimes Harry. “Hi love, my name’s Louis, what’s yours?”

Tsukari clung tighter to Perrie with one hand and motioned to the collar with the other, shaking her head to tell Louis she couldn’t talk.

I’d forgotten that and leaned over to whisper, “Lou, that thing on her neck, someone put it on her to keep her from making any noise, it’s like a shock collar.” He was speechless for the second time that night and Perrie managed to wrap an arm around Tsukari and have the small girl follow her into the kitchen. “I’m not sure how she knows but Perrie’s been calling her Tsukari, and she seems to respond to that.”

Louis nodded, dumbfounded as he started to dig around in the supplies hed;s brought.

When the girls came back Perrie was acting as a barrier between Tsukari and us as she carried slices of leftover pizza for the younger girl. When they sat on the couch together, Tsukari made herself as small as possible, cuddling up next to Perrie for comfort.

I grabbed the scissors off of the coffee table where I’d left them and sat on her other side. She shrank into herself more, watching me nervously. “I need you to stop hiding Love, so we can take that off of you.” 

Perrie smiled, and gently nudged Tsukari into her lap, holding her close and rubbing her back. It was at an angle so I could see the leather strip that was safe to cut. “Just don’t move, okay Tsukari?”

Her hands fisted in Perrie’s shirt as I began trying to cut into the tough leather of the collar. It took almost half an hour, Louis just asking questions that Perrie and I answered to the best of our abilities, and taking the calls that came to me and Perrie’s phones from Harry, Niall and finally Liam, who got held late at work, of course on the worst night possible. Finally the leather broke completely in two and I pulled it away from her neck.

Tsukari peaked at my hands from where she was buried in Perrie’s shoulder. “There you go sweetheart. All gone,” Perrie sighed softly.

Tsukari’s hand went to her neck, which I noticed was almost entirely scar tissue or raw, and she quickly withdrew her hand when it hurt to touch. “G- go… nn…” It was the first time we’d heard her speak, her voice was raw, no doubt from a long time of not being used, and it was soft and timid but coated with emotion. “S- still… h- hurt…”

“We’re going to make it go away.” I told her, motioning to Louis. “That’s Louis, his mom’s a nurse so he knows how to start making you feel better, okay?”

She looked at Lou, scrunched up her face in concentration and then said, “L- loo… ee… make… hurt st-stop?”

“Yes, it’s not going to hurt anymore.” Louis said coming closer. “It’s nice to meet you Tsukari.” He held out her hand, meaning for her to shake it. Instead she tightened her grip on Perrie and leaned forward to sniff his open hand. Her ears twitched and her tail came unfurled. Louis looked curious and reached out to touch one of her ears, giving her a small scratch behind the left one. She closed her eyes and purred softly at the touch and Lou beamed.

As Louis finished wrapping bandages around where he had smeared antibacterial and pain relieving gunk over Tsukari’s neck Liam showed up. “Is this-“

“Liam, meet Tsukari.” I looked over and saw Tsukari had immediately reverted, upon the entrance of a new face. She was clinging to Perrie and hiding her face as said girl whispered comforting words in her ear and Louis rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her.

“Shh… he’s going to help you stop hurting too sweetie…” Perrie smiled as she peaked out at Liam.

“Hi Tsukari.” He crouched down to her level and I saw her grip on Perrie’s shirt tighten. “I’m Liam.”

Her ears twitched as she tried to wrap her speech around the name. “L… ee… am…”

“Good girl…” Perrie praised and Tsukri snuggled into her. “Li, that gash on her head, and I want you to look at her ribs, I think they might be hurt.”

He nodded and crouched down to Tsukari’s level, speaking quietly to her. “Okay, Sweetie I need you to listen and do what I say, and it will be over fast.”

Tsukari looked confused and slowly reached out a hand to Liam. He looked at the rest of us, not sure how to respond.

“I think she wants to smell you.” Perrie said.

Liam gave Perrie a disbelieving look, “What?”

“Sniff… n- nice mean…” Tsukari mumbled, looking at the floor.

“Just give her your hand Li.” I told him.

He did as told, meeting her hand with his, and she drew it closer to her nose, sniffing his palm, before letting it go. “Nice.”

My curiosity peaked I asked, “Who was mean Tsukari?” I knew it probably wasn’t right of us to make her speak about whatever had happened this soon after getting the collar off, but we had to try and get some information out of her, and find out where she had been.

She looked at the floor, “Alphas…. A- alphas mean… Hybrid…”

“Hybrid… Tsukari?” Louis called her attention away from Liam, who was smearing a numbing agent over the cut on her head. “Are you a hybrid?”

“Tsukari Hybrid…”

“Are Alphas hybrids too?”

“Alphas mean… hit hybrid…” tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to talk. “Alphas m-make zap… h-hurts.” Her hand trailed up to her neck, fingers brushing gently over the bandages.

He nodded, “What do alphas look like sweetie?”

“Lou… maybe we should not ask her about this…” Perrie said.

He bit the inside of his cheek and looked at the small teenager on Perrie’s lap. “Right, sorry. Are you okay?”

Tsukari went to nod, but Liam was holding her face still as he stitched up the cut. “Don’t move Tsukari.”

“Tsukari… i- is fine…” She trailed off. “Um… N- no talk alphas?”

“We don’t have to talk about them.”

Liam cut the string for her stitches and placed a special adhesive bandage around them. “Tsukari, you can’t touch that. Okay?”

“Oh… kay… Lee-am…” her face was scrunched in concentration as she tried to use her words correctly.

“Good, We’re almost done, Perrie just wants me to look at your ribs okay?”

Tsukari’s head cocked to the side slightly as she asked, “Rib?”

Perrie nodded and tried to explain in terms the girl would understand, “He’s just going to make sure you aren’t broken where I saw you’re all black and blue.

That caused the small girl to go into panic mode. Trembling and pleading, obviously torn between wanting to continue being held by Perrie and the panic that made her want to backpedal into a corner. “Tsukari not broken! Not broken! Not Broken!” at this point she started crying, “Tsukari g- good hybrid! Be goo –ood… hybrid p- pro- omise!”

“Sweetie calm down, we know. You’re good you’re doing great…” Perrie was a bit panicked as she tried to calm down Tsukari. She reached out a hand but only succeeded in keeping Tsukari from hitting her head as she pushed herself out of Perrie’s lap.

“N- not b-roke- broken! No asleep! N- no asleep please!” She wrapped her arms and tail around herself, ears flat and I moved to sit on the ground next to her.

“Shh… Tsukari…” I pulled her onto my lap and rocked her gently as Perrie watched with sad guilt allover her face.  “No asleep. We promise. Calm down…”

She hiccupped and sobbed, trying to form words and sentences, but mostly just speaking gibberish. “Good… be good… alpha happy… no asleep… not broken…”

“No more alphas. We’ll keep you safe,” I murmured. Perrie moved to rub her back gently and Tsukari leaned into the touch slightly from where she was shaking and crying in her panic.

Both of us sat with her as she calmed and told her that she was good and didn’t have to worry. Liam and Lou watched, a bit worried, from nearby.

Eventually her sniffled became less frequent and the sobs wracking her body quieted and stilled as she fell asleep in my hold. Louis looked at her sadly and reached out to brush a hand through her hair. “God... What did they do to her… Who did this to another person?”

Perrie shook her head, taking the girl from me, brushing the hair away from Tsukari’s face as she settled on the couch. “I don’t think I want to know…”

Liam sighed in pity. “Poor girl, what are we going to do with her?”

We all looked from him to Tsukari who was nuzzling into Perrie’s warmth as she slept. “Well… I guess we keep her…” I said.

Perrie smiled. “We are keeping her, you don’t have a choice.”

Louis frowned. “But what about when you two are at work and school… you can’t just leave her here alone, at least not in her current state…” Perrie and I exchanged a look, not having had thought of that.

Liam spoke up as if it was obvious. “I’m sure between you and Hazz and Me and Ni, someone’s apartment would be open for her to stay at.”

“And Leigh Ann, Jade and Jesy.” Perrie assured us, smiling.

Lou grinned, “So does that make you two mommy and daddy?”

I about smacked him but restrained myself, smiling at the sleeping girl. “Li, can you look her over while she’s asleep?”

“Yeah.”

We shifted around so Lou and I could help Liam with anything he needed as he checked Tsukari over and we got ready for what would probably be a little bit of a late night.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it lovely people. Thanks for taking the time to read my work. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave any opinions, good or constructive, in the comments. I'll probably update this story about once a week.   
> Have a good day everyone.  
> ~W@M96


	3. Chapter 3: Overnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraps up the end of last weeks chapters and starts the next morning.  
> This chapter is pretty much just fluff.

* * *

* * *

 

** PERRIE POV: **

Thankfully Tsukari didn’t have anything broken, but Liam said there were some signs that made him think there had been before. I held onto her the rest of the time the boys were there, and she curled and uncurled her fingers around my shirt occasionally. “She’s just too freaking cute…” I muttered.

Zayn and Louis laughed lightly at me. “Why do you think she got so freaked out about ‘broken’ and ‘asleep’?” Louis asked. He was sitting next to me, where he could reach Tsukari and smooth her hair out of her face. Something told me both he and Zayn were having trouble turning off big brother mode around her and it was absolutely adorable.

I shook my head gently, I didn’t want to think about what she might have gone through in the past. “It could be anything… most likely that she’s been knocked out with medications for doing something wrong before.”

Lou watched her as she slept, “You all have school and work tomorrow, but Hazz and I are off. If you want we can watch her for you.”

Zayn nodded. “Probably a good idea, we’ll drop her off on the way to class.”

Liam laughed. “Ni’s going to be pissed he’s the last one to meet her.”

I rolled my eyes. “Niall can suck it up.”

Liam picked up the collar sitting on the coffee table. “Tsukari James… doesn’t that name sound familiar to you guys?”

The girl’s ears twitched in her sleep and she let out a small mew, momentarily distracting us from Liam’s question with her cuteness.

After we focused again I shrugged. “It’s not a very common name, and it didn’t really ring any bells for me.”

Zayn looked at the collar. “What does ‘America age 3’ mean?”

“I’m worried it might mean she’s American…” I confessed.

Louis nodded and looked over the sleeping girl. “I don’t really hear an accent… but she doesn’t really speak full sentences either so it’s hard to tell.

Liam groaned after checking his phone again. “I had better get home to fill Niall in, he’s starting to worry.”

It wasn’t long after that Lou left also, leaving Zayn and me alone with Tsukari.

“Come on, let’s go to bed, it’s late and it’s been a long day,” He said, “I’ll take her to the guest bedroom.”

I nodded and let him lift the sleeping girl off of my lap. Though she tried to cling to me in her sleep once she was securely in his arms she tucked herself closer to him.

We put Tsukari in the guest room and tucked her into the bed. After watching her snuggle into the comforter we left to get ready for bed in our own room.

We were both got into bed and fell asleep for a few hours before we were woken up by a loud crash from the guest room. We both jumped out of bed and had the door to the guest room open in under a minute. Tsukari ran out and wrapped herself tightly around me, crying hysterically and shaking in fear. “Shh… sweetheart what’s the matter?” I asked softly.

Zayn Ran into the room and looked around, shrugging to tell me nothing was wrong before joining us and rubbing behind Tsukari’s ears in an attempt to calm her.

I noticed her stop shaking as violently as she looked up at me with wide, scared eyes. “Why… P- per- rie… Zay- yn… trap Tsu- k- kari… sc- scary room…”

“Trap?” Zayn asked, “You weren’t locked in…”

Tsukari shook her head and held on to me tighter. “Pushed on D- door… closed… n- not open… trapped…”

Zayn chuckled lightly and continued to scratch behind her ears as he spoke to her. “You have to turn the handle and pull the door open, Tsukari.”

She looked up at him, confused and teary-eyed. “Han… del…?”

“Come here.” He gently pulled her out of my hold and into the room. She latched onto his arm, staying as close as possible as I followed and closed the door. “That’s the handle, sweet heart,” He motioned to the door.

“Door open?” She questioned, glaring at the object.

Zayn chuckled, took her and hand and showed her how to open the door.

Her tail swished back and forth in apparent fascination as she closed the door again, reaching over to operate the handle on her own and open it. “Oh… open! Perrie look! Door open!” She smiled at me and I clapped.

“Now you can go in and out of the rooms when you want.” Zayn smiled at her and she seemed to search her brain. “Um… how say… Happy? Zayn help, how say… um…”

I smiled at the scene, “Are you thinking of thank you?”

She cocked her head to the side, “What… than- koo?”

I smiled, “It’s how you tell someone you’re happy that they helped you.”

She beamed and looked at Zayn, her tail flying around in the air around her and ears standing straight up. “Than- koo Zayn.”

He laughed and hugged her, scratching behind her ears, causing her to purr loudly. “You’re welcome.”

I could hardly contain my smile as Tsukari ran over and enveloped me in a hug as well, nuzzling herself into the crook of my neck. “Perrie?”

“Yes love?” I asked, rubbing her back gently, causing her to snuggle closer to me.

“Tsukari… not like alone… nigh-night with Perrie?”

Zayn laughed and kissed me, “Looks like I’m in here tonight.”

I would have argued that he stay with us, but since we still weren’t sure about Tsukari’s previous situation, I decided not to push our luck, “I suppose, sorry babe.”

He just smiled and gave Tsukari another rub behind her ears, making her purr and smile shyly at him. “Nigh-night Zayn.”

“Nigh-night Tsukari.”

“Come on sweet heart.” I pulled her in the direction of me and Zayn’s bedroom.

Once settled under the covers she crawled over, so she was as close as possible to me and fell asleep purring softly.

She really was the cutest thing, and I wrapped her up in my arms like a teddy bear before falling asleep myself. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning I woke up with Tsukari wrapped around my middle. She was purring softly in her sleep as her tail and ears would occasionally twitch, much like a normal cat.

“Morning.”

I smiled at my boyfriend as he exited the closet. “Hi, you sleep okay on the guest bed?”

He laughed a bit before sitting on the bed next to where I was lying down. “Not as good as I would have slept with you next to me, but pretty good.”

“Oh shut up,” I teased, smacking him lightly in the chest.

He laughed before standing. “I’ll go start breakfast, you wake up Tsukari and get her ready to go to Lou’s.”

“Okay Love.” As he left I started to card my hand through Tsukari’s hair. “Sweetheart, it’s time to get up.”

A noise of complaint sounded in the back of her throat before she shifted and nuzzled more into my stomach. “Nigh-night…”

I laughed and shook her gently. “No, come on Tsukari it’s time to get up. We’re going to take you to see Louis.”

“Mm… nice Lou…ee…” She mumbled. I pulled her arms away and shifted out of her reach. She gave a small ‘oomph’ when her shoulders touched the mattress. She looked up at me and whined. “Perrie… come back… nigh-night…”

I scratched behind her ears. “Sorry Sweetie, you need to get up now. It’s time to be awake.” She scrunched her face up and grabbed a pillow, cuddling into it and ignoring me. “Come on, Up.”

“But… cuddly…” She hugged the pillow to her chest after pushing herself into a sitting position.

“Tell you what, you can carry that with you till we leave, but you have to get ready now first okay?”

She thought about it and then nodded. “Okay Perrie.”

I smiled at her, which she returned before crawling out of bed to come with me. “Good girl, come on now, lets find you some clothes.”

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for anyone who's reading. I wanted to say thank you to beautifultragity and the guest who left kudos on this work last week. I hope you liked the chapter and feel free to leave criticism or comments in the box!  
> Have a good day everybody!  
> ~W@M96


	4. Chapter 4: At Lou and Harry's Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a day late. Tsukari has to spend the day with Harry and Louis while Perrie and Zayn go to Uni. They explain Lion King and family.

* * *

* * *

 

**Louis POV:**

A knock on the door told me that Perrie and Zayn were probably here with Tsukari. I opened it, and unsurprisingly saw Tsukari wrapped around Perrie’s arm, peaking out at me somewhat shyly. Zayn had his arm around Perries waist and he smiled when he saw me. “Hey Lou. Thanks for taking care of her today.”

Tsukari glanced at him and then at me, holding tighter to Perrie who smiled at her as all three stepped inside. “Come on Love, you’re going to spend the day with Louis.”

“Loo-ee,” The cat girl said, still breaking up my name in syllables. “Why?”

I fake pouted at her. “Don’t you like me?”

She nodded and smiled shyly. “Yes, Tsukari like Loo-ee. Make hurt gone.” Her finger trailed to where the bandages on her neck were hidden by the oversized hoodie scrunched up on her shoulders.

Not the normal reaction, but too cute not to react to, so I reached over and pulled the beanie off. Scratching behind her ears made her purr like it had last night.

“Tsukari, we’ll be back in a few hours, okay?” Perrie told her. “Just tell Louis if you need anything.”

Tsukari’s ears twitched and she motioned to my hand. “Hat. Perrie say hat on outside.”

I laughed and pulled her into a hug. “No, you’re staying here with me and my flat mate Harry. Perrie and Zayn have to leave for a bit and then they’ll come back and get you so you can go home.”

Tsukari’s eyes teared up and she looked frantically from me to Perrie to Zayn and back again. “Perrie Zayn leave Tsukari?”

The older girl hugged Tsukari tight in an attempt to calm her. “Don’t worry. We’ll be back Love, I promise.”

And then she and Zayn really had to go if they wanted to make class, and Tsukari’s face fell once the door closed behind them. “Loo-ee! Hat!”

I smiled at her and put the hat on the top shelf in the closet. “No Tsukari, Perrie said you have to stay here.”

Her ears flattened against her head as she looked up at the shelf. “Hat! Need hat… Want Perrie…”

“Perrie is busy, have you eaten yet?” I asked.

She shook her head no and I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you some food. And then we’ll come up with something fun to do until Perrie and Zayn come back.”

She crossed her arms and pouted at the floor, her tail came unfurled from where it had been tucked under the hoodie and loose jeans. “Okay…”

A few minutes later she had toast with jam on it and a glass of milk in front of her, both of which she finished quickly before looking at me. “Want Perrie Zayn.”

I sent her a sympathetic smile when we heard something run into the wall in the hallway. Her ears perked up at the sound and the low hiss of pain that followed. Immediately she went into what I wanted to dub scared kitten mode, and latched onto the closest familiar person. That was me, and she wrapped her hands around the fabric of my shirt, peaking over my shoulder as she pressed herself into my back. “Don’t worry Tsukari, it’s just my flat mate.”

She whined slightly as Harry came into the room. “Lou, the steps are stupid in the morning…” He muttered sleepily.

I sighed and patted his shoulder. “You just have to be smarter than them Haz.”

Tsukari shifted uncomfortably behind me and Harry seemed to notice her for the first time, “Is this her?”

I nodded and gently pulled Tsukari out from behind me, letting her stay close to me as I introduced them, “Haz, meet Tsukari, Tsukari this is Harry. He’s a friend of mine.”

“Sniff…”she muttered, clinging tighter.

Harry looked at me, confused. “Sniff?”

I took his hand and pulled his open palm towards Tsukari. “She want’s to smell you, it’s an animal thing,” I elaborated, having explained Tsukari’s interesting features the night before.

He watched her as she sniffed at his palm and her ears twitched. “Nice.”

The smile on his face widened at her declaration. “Hi Tsukari, I’m Harry.”

Her ears twitched at the new sound. “Air- ree…”

“Harry.” He said again, emphasizing the H.

“Hare… ree?”

He reached up and hesitantly scratched behind her ears, grinning when a loud purr erupted from her throat. “Good job Kitten.”

She stood on her tiptoes to nuzzle against his hand as she asked, “Kit- hen?”

Harry chuckled and continued to scratch her ears. “Yeah, kitten.”

“What kit-hen?” She asked. He laughed again and she looked at me. “Loo-ee! What kit-hen?”

“You. You’re a kitten, Tsukari.”

She pointed to herself and semi shook her head. “Tsukari not Kit-hen, Tsukari Hybrid.”

I smiled at her and tried to explain, “No, we think you’re a hybrid, because you’re half person and half cat.”

“Cat?” she asked.

Harry continued to rub behind her ears, clearly enjoying the fact that the girl was practically melting at the touch. “A kitten is a baby Cat.”

“Tsukari not baby cat. Tsukari… f- fee… line…”

I smiled, “Whatever you say Kitten.”

She frowned, but purred as Harry continued to tickle behind her ears. “Nice Hare-ree.”

He chuckled, “Someone likes that.”

“Yes, feel nice. Tsukari like scritches.”

There was a nock on the door and Tsukari’s tail swished back and forth excitedly, even though Harry had stopped, “Perrie Zayn back now?”

I shook my head, “I don’t think so. Hazz, stay with her, I’ll go check the door.”

Tsukari looked confused at both of us, before Harry started scratching behind her ears again. After that she just looked kind of dazed and happy.

The open door revealed a smiling Niall, “Hey Lou, I heard that Zayn and Perrie left their new friend here.”

I grinned, “And I suppose you want to meet our little Kitten?”

Niall scoffed, “From what I understand it’s more like Perrie’s kitten, who kind of tolerates the rest of you. I was curious though, so I came by to see if I could hang out for the day.”

“I don’t see why not, come meet Tsukari.”

When we reentered the kitchen Tsukari was happily nuzzling into Harry’s palm, both hands wrapped around the fabric of his shirt.

Her ears twitched towards us when we entered. Seeing Niall triggered scared kitten mode and she rushed to hide behind Harry.

I sighed and Niall walked over to her, keeping some distance but also bending down to the same eye level. “Hi, I’m Niall.”

I reached over and made him hold out his hand for her to sniff. After she did she looked up at Niall and offered him a shy smile. “Ni… all?”

He smiled and nodded, “Yeah. I’m Liam’s flat mate.”

“Lee-am here?”

I laughed. “No dear, just Niall. Lets go watch a film or something.”

Her eyebrows furrowed again, but I wasn’t sure over which word. She seemed to dismiss it though because she turned to Harry and asked him, “More scritches?”

He chuckled and quickly rubbed behind her ears. She groaned, dissatisfied with the short contact.

Niall saw this and reached over to pet her. “I got it.”

She smiled and rubbed against his hand purring. “Nice scritches…”

We walked into the living room and settled on the couches. “What should we watch?” I asked.

“I doubt she’s probably seen anything…” Harry pointed out as Tsukari cuddled with a fascinated Niall.

“How does she keep purring?” He asked. “You’d think she’d run out of air or something…”

Tsukari pulled away from Niall’s hand slightly, “Ni-all not like Purr? Purr good… Purr happy.”

He smiled at her assurance and reached up to scratch behind her ears again. “We love it when you Purr Darling.”

A wide smile broke out over her face as she continued to nuzzle into his hand. I laughed and pulled lion king from the movie cabinet. “Disney?”

The other two boys nodded and I stuck it in the DVD player. Tsukari’s attention immediately snapped over to the TV when it came on. “Ni-all, Hare-ree, What?” She asked pointing to the contraption I was currently in front of.

“It’s called the TV Tsukari,” Harry told her.

“Tee… veee….” She muttered. “Why?”

Harry misunderstood the question. “It’s short for television.”

Tsukari’s eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on the word, “Tell… lee… vey… sore… nn…”

Niall laughed and pet behind her ears, “You mean why is it bright and noisy?”

“Yes!” She shifted to look at Niall, “Why… Tel… lee… TV… make light and noise?”

“So we can watch the film… It’s going to tell us a story.”

She frowned, “Nigh- night story?”

I smiled, “No, Just a story, but one you can watch.” I flopped on the couch between Harry and Tsukari, with Niall on her other side.

She shifted uneasily and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. Her tail was wrapped around her legs similarly as she looked up at the screen in confusion. “Watch story. Not listen?”

“Both.” Harry told her, “Just watch, you’ll see.”

She settled down between me and Niall as the movie started. Watching with intense curiosity as the opening scene began. “Loo-ee, what… film say? Tsukari not know words.”

“Um… We don’t really know…” I said as Circle of Life continued. “It’s not in a language we know, It’ll change to English and you’ll be able to understand.”

“E- ang… glish?”

Niall’s eyebrows rose in curiosity at the exchange and I explained. “It’s a language.” She opened her mouth again to ask another question, “Language is the word… it means all the words someone can use to make a sentence. You speak English, you just don’t know all the words.”

Her eyes widened in apparent amazement. “Loo-ee know all words?”

Niall chuckled and reached over to hug her, “No Darling, we just know more than you do at the moment.” Her face fell a bit and he recovered by continuing, “Though if you continue at this rate you’ll know all the words.”

She beamed at the statement and a happy Purr escaped her throat as he tickled behind her ears again. “Like Niall…” She mumbled.

“What about us?” I asked laughing at the two of them.

“Like Louis Harry too,” She said before turning back to the film. “Louis! Drop… um… baby?” She pointed to the screen in a panic as Simba was raised up for the pridelands to see.

Niall burst out laughing, “No, They’re showing him off, his name is Simba. He’s a lion cub.”

Her tail swished back and forth in interest. “Lie… on?”

Harry reached over the side of the couch and picked up his Ipad, googling pictures. “They’re big cats, look like this in real life.” He pulled up a picture of a rather regal looking one.

She leaned over my shoulder looking at the picture. “Baby lie-on?” She pointed to the TV, then back to the IPad, “Lie-on Cat?”

I laughed when I realized the image on the TV had changed to one of Scar and Zazoo. “Yes.” I told her, not really sure where she was going with this.

She looked at me with interest, and pointed at the TV behind her, “Baby Lie-on Cat Kit-hen?”

I smiled at the thought process and explained, “Yes Tsukari, a lion is a cat and a baby cat is a kitten, so a baby lion is technically a lion kitten.”

She smiled and looked at the TV again. “Wings?”

Niall took this one, “That’s Zazoo. He’s a bird.”

Tsukari nodded, “Bird?”

Harry held out the IPad and her eyes widened in excitement, “Color! Louis! Niall! Look all the color!” She displayed the IPad to each of us before looking at Harry again. “Harry! Why all the color?”

He smiled. “Tsukari, when there is more than one color you say colors. And birds are colorful depending on what kind they are.”

“Color… s… Colors… ful?”

“Colorful…” I said.

“Co-lor-ful…” She dragged out the word, pronouncing it correctly. “Colorful?”

Niall nodded next to her, “Yes, it means there is a lot of colors in one place or on one thing.”

She looked at him. And nodded, looking at the screen she saw Mufassa and Scar, “Big Lion!” I smiled noticing that as she got more comfortable with us she was less worried about pronouncing things. “Why hair?”

“Mane.” She gave me an odd look and I continued, “The big hair on the boy lions is called a mane. Girl lions are called lionesses and they don’t have manes.”

Tsukari screwed up her face in thought. “Lion cat…” I nodded, “Tsukari Cat hybrid?” I nodded again, “Tsukari Lion? She tugged at her hair, “Tsukari boy?”

Niall busted out laughing before he explained, “No, you’re defiantly a girl. You are part cat, but you’re not part lion.”

She pouted, “But Harry say-“

“All lions are cats, not all cats are lions.” Harry interrupted her. “You are a cat, but not a lion.”

She frowned and hesitated before asking her next question. “What… kind cat Tsukari?”

I pet behind her ears and Harry answered, “Don’t know sweetheart, a domestic one.”

Her ears twitched, “Dome…. est… ick…?”

Niall grinned and joined me in petting her. “Good job, that’s a big word.” She beamed and purred, pulling on my shirt to show she still wanted to know what the word meant.

“It means… an animal…” I paused gauging her reaction to the word, not seeing one I continued, “That people keep with them, most of the time as a pet.”

She smiled innocently and asked, “Animal?”

Niall increased the pressure behind her ears, making her arch her back towards the feeling. “Not a person.”

She nuzzled towards his hand and asked. “Pet?”

Harry nodded. “An animal that people keep at their house, because they want to have company or something to take care of.”

She tilted her head to the side. “Tsukari pet?”

All three of us froze, not exactly sure how to answer the question, She wasn’t a pet, not at all, especially considering she looked more like a human than a cat. But so many of her behaviors, were a cross between the two, and she wasn’t entirely human either. From what I’d gathered she hadn’t been able to interact directly with people for at least a few years, and she couldn’t take care of herself if we let her loose.

I noticed that Tsukari had gotten very tense, and her tail had stopped swishing back and forth and her ears had flatted against her head as she looked at her lap. “Ts- Tsukari did not… did not mean t- to… m- mean to… make Lou-ee Hare- ree N- Ni-all… sad… S- sorry… didn’t mean to…”

I ran my hand through her hair and she peaked up at me through her bangs, frowning. “It’s okay Tsukari, we aren’t sad, just thinking… and you aren’t a pet.”

Niall sighed and scratched behind her ears, as they started to come up and the frown shrank from her face. “You’re our friend, well, I think Louis sees you like one of his sisters.”

I laughed at the comment and couldn’t really deny that it was true. “Sis…tur?” she asked quietly.

I nodded and grabbed the IPad from Harry, “Sisters are girls who have the same mom and dad as you, and brothers are boys. I have six younger sisters and one younger brother.” I decided to explain things simply and not go into half and step siblings. Pulling up a picture of my family from when Ernest and Doris were born. “See? That’s them.”

She looked curiously at the IPad and pointed to me in the picture. “Louis?”

I nodded. “Yeah that’s me.”

She pointed to the babies, being held by Phoebe and Daisy. “Baby?”

I nodded again. “Those are my youngest sister and little brother, Doris and Ernest.”

Niall leaned closer to her, obviously curious as he looked over her shoulder at the picture. She moved her finger slightly to point back and forth between Phoebe and Daisy. “Same.”

“Twins.” I clarified.

“Too… win…”

I nodded and Harry copied Niall, draping himself over my shoulder to watch me teach Tsukari. “Their names are Phoebe and Daisy, they were born at the same time, and because of that they look the same.” I knew it was over simplified, but I didn’t want to frustrate her with lots of big words so I clarified as best I could. “The babies are twins too, but they won’t look the same because one is a boy and one is a girl.”

She pointed to Lottie. “Who?”

I scooted closer to her and decided to get comfy because this was going to take some time, “That’s Charlotte, She’s my sister, She’s a few years older than you.”

“Years?” She asked quietly.

Niall reached around her and clicked the home button on the IPad so he could go to the calendar and start explaining. “Perrie found you last night, so you’ve been with her and Zayn and us for about one day.” 

She nodded and crossed her legs, leaning back against the couch as she watched Niall “One day… between nigh-night.”

He looked to Harry and me for an explanation. We both shrugged, not sure about this one, so he simply continued, “See, every week is seven days.” He shifted the view on the calendar so she could see each progression of time as he explained it. “There’s about four weeks in each month…. And every twelve months is a year.”

Tsukari looked at surprised, “So many days…”

He nodded, “Lots of days, do you want to go back to the picture of Lou’s family?” She nodded and Niall double clicked so he could go back and she pointed to my mom, looking at me expectantly.

Harry smiled. “That’s Jay.”

“My mom,” I clarified.

Her finger moved to Daniel and she looked up at me. “Um… That’s my mom’s husband.”

Her face scrunched up and her head cocked to the side in confusion again. “H- hus… band…”

I nodded and tried to figure out how to explain it. “They’re married. Um… it… see the rings on their fingers?” She nodded once I zoomed the picture to show her. “It means they’re married, they’re partners… He’s Doris and Ernest’s dad.”

“Louis dad?” She asked innocently.

“No… this um… this is my dad, the man who raised me.” I opened a picture of Mark. “And this… well he’s my other dad… the man who helped my mom make me…” I opened another picture of Troy.

She nodded. “Breeding.”

I froze, Niall laughed nervously and Harry just looked mortified. “Sorry love, what was that?” I asked her.

She looked up at me confused. “Breeding? Two make a baby.”

I had to take a breath to calm myself down, “Oh… right sorry. That’s right… I just didn’t expect you to know that word.”

Harry laughed. “Least nobody has to give her the sex talk.”

Her ears twitched and she looked at Harry. “Sex?”

I shook my head. “Ask Perrie, none of us boys are having that conversation with you.”

She pouted but nodded and we went back to looking at the pictures of my family.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this is late. I was out of town yesterday and didn't have my laptop on me. I hope you liked it. This and then next chapter or two are a bit fluffy while I work out some plot details. but we'll be getting back to it soon. I hope you liked it. Feel free to comment and critique in the box below.  
> Have a good one Everybody, new chapter again next week is part 2.  
> ~W@M96


	5. Chatper 5: Lou and Harry's Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more fluff for the senses.

* * *

* * *

 

** Harry POV: **

-

I was making lunch after finishing The Lion King and answering the thousand plus questions that the dialogue and pictures had inspired from Tsukari, and looking through pictures of my family and Niall’s. She’d been enthralled by everything we said and it was endearing to see someone so happy over such little things.

“What?” She asked pointing to the various vegetables on the counter. Niall was with her, answering her questions. Every time with the type of vegetable, and the following “Why?” with that it was food. Louis was sitting at the breakfast bar watching, and added a note to the running list on the IPad. We had found that there were aspects of Tsukari’s vocabulary that we had to tread lightly around, and made us more concerned about where she had grown up.

(Asleep, probably meant dead, and that concerned us, because it was far too close to Euthanizing a puppy for comfort. Nigh-night we had discerned to be sleeping, and had come to find out she’d slept with Perrie the night before. Of course we got a kick out of that because it probably meant Zayn slept in the guest room. She didn’t know lock and instead referred to doors that were by saying she was trapped. She seemed to understand gender but the fact that she referred to sex as breeding was less than comforting and I had briefly wondered if she hadn’t been subjected to it herself before pushing that thought as far from my mind as possible. From what I understood of what went on the night before, she’d been significantly more comfortable around Perrie than the rest of us till we tried to help her. She also kept referring to ‘Alphas’ and we weren’t sure what alphas were aside from the fact that they had ‘human ears’ and weren’t hybrids. Louis had also told us not to use the word ‘broken’ around her.)

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Lou tapping my arm and glanced over at him. “Yeah?”

“Nothing, just making sure you don’t burn our soup.” He offered me a smile that I returned. I glanced back to Tsukari who was holing on to Niall’s sleeve as she discovered potatoes, bell pepper, and onion.

Her ears twitched and she glanced at me smiling. “Harry! Poe-tay-toe!” She presented me one with her free hand and I took it with a thank you before passing it to Lou to cut up. She watched as he skinned it and tugged on Niall’s sleeve. “Why?”

He ruffled her hair, making her purr, something I’d found he enjoyed doing. “Can’t eat the skin, have to get rid of it.”

Her face scrunched up. “Why?”

He shrugged. “Well you could eat it, but it doesn’t taste as good, and it doesn’t let the potato cook in the soup, so you take it off.”

Louis smiled at her. “Do you want to learn how?” Tsukari nodded and I went into the drawer to grab the second vegetable peeler. Niall motioned for her to go sit next to him, and she did, holding onto his sleeve near his shoulder. “You have to use both hands for this Tsukari.”

She frowned but hesitantly let go and accepted the peeler and the potato I gave her. “Okay… How?” Louis showed her how to hold the peeler and strip the potato, and then he took it and cut it up for the soup.

I smiled at her as I added it to the soup. “Perfect, thanks Tsukari.”

She smiled shyly at me and wrapped her fingers around Louis’ sleeve again. He scratched behind her ears and she purred.

Niall leaned on the counter and studied her. “How do you do that?”

Tsukari’s head cocked to the side. “What?”

“Purr.”

She shrugged. “Hybrid… just can…” She seemed indifferent to it before she nervously glanced at my flat mate. “Louis?”

He turned to look at her again. “Yeah?”

She bit her lip and ran her fingertips just under where the bandages were around her neck. “Um… h- hurts… make gone again?”

His eyes opened wider and he nodded quickly. “Yes of course. Let’s set you on the couch and I’ll go get the stuff okay?”

She nodded and followed him into the living room. I put the burner on low, and followed the rest of them into the room.

“Holly Shit.” I heard Niall’s voice come from the other room and stopped short when I saw the discolored skin seared into most of Tsukari’s neck.

Louis offered us both small grimaces before reaching over to smear antiseptic pain cream over it, holding her hair away with one hand, a job Niall quickly took over.

She let out a small whimper as it probably stung. “I know, just another minute okay?”

“O- okay Louis…”

Once he had replaced the bandages I went over and sat next to Niall and fought the urge to pull her into my lap and hug her. “Tsukari…” She glanced up at me, biting back tears that had formed in her eyes. “How did that happen?”

She shook her head. “Zap… Zayn make gone…” She smiled softly. “Still hurts…”

Louis nodded and wrapped his arm round her shoulders, careful to avoid her neck. “Give the medicine a minute to work okay? It’ll take the hurt away.” I glanced at Louis and he sighed. “When Perrie found her, there was… it was like a collar around her neck, and it shocked her whenever she made any noise.”

Tsukari sniffled and rubbed the tears out of her eyes. “Alphas make zap too… even if Tsukari quiet…”

Niall just listened from where he was leaning on the edge of the couch. “The Alphas can’t get to you now Tsukari…”

She nodded. “Zayn… Zayn say Tsukari safe now.”

I smiled and ran my hand through her hair. “Yeah, you’re safe.” She leaned into the touch and purred softly.

“Let’s get some Lunch.” Louis said.

Tsukari’s ears twitched at the mention of food and she nodded lazily against my hand. “Yes. Hungry.”

“Come on then, the soup is done.”

Tsukari grabbed onto Louis who was closest to her and let us lead her into the kitchen.

When we handed her a spoon she just stared at it before looking at us. “What?”

“It’s a spoon.” Niall started chuckling, but  the sound caught in his throat as he realized that she had never been taught how to use the utensil and the implications that involved. “Oh… here, I’ll show you how Tsukari.” He settled in next to her, demonstrated a few bites himself, then wrapped his hand around her’s to guide her as she let out a frustrated noise when the soup wouldn’t stay on her spoon.

“Spoon mean…” She muttered as she tried to do it again by herself.

Louis watched her curiously, clearly thinking and I did as well as we ate. “You can drink it if you want Tsukari, then eat the vegetables and beef with a fork.”

“Fork?” She asked. I pulled one out of the drawer and she huffed in annoyance upon seeing it, eliciting laughs from the rest of us.

Louis rubbed her shoulders. “Just drink the broth, like this.” He lifted his own bowel to his face and slurped some of the liquid up. She mimicked him, making a happy sound. “Good.” I smiled at the comment and the rest of the meal went in silence.

Once we were done we decided to try and work our way through another movie and got ready to put on finding Nemo, Niall and I had Tsukari between us and Louis was next to me. “Tsukari?”

Her ears twitched my way. “Yes?”

“I have another question for you, if you don’t want to answer it you don’t have to.”

She nodded. “What?”

I thought about how I should fraise this and went with the direct approach, “Is there such thing as a fish hybrid?”

Her face scrunched up. “Fish?”

I shook my head. “Never mind.”

She tilted her head to the side and looked at Niall. “Niall, what fish?”

He smiled at her and pulled up the IPad to look up pictures again. “They live underwater and make good food.”

Tsukari had to lean into his shoulder to get a good look at the screen and he set to work petting behind her ears again. “Ni, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re starting to like her more than us.” Louis called out sarcastically.

“I could never replace you Lou,” He called back, just as sarcastic.

A nock on the door caught all of our attention and Tsukari shrank back to hide behind Niall, her ears almost disappearing under her hair.

I got up to open the door and saw Perrie and Zayn standing there. “Hi guys!” I said it loudly enough the boys in the other room knew nothing was wrong and we didn’t have to hide Tsukari.

Perrie walked into the room first. “Where’s my baby?” I rolled my eyes at her and motioned to the living room.

“PERRIE!” I heard a small ‘oomph’ come from the older girl’s mouth as Tsukari pounced, latching on and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. “Perrie back now. Miss Perrie.”

Zayn smiled at the scene. “What about me kid?”

Tsukari smiled at Zayn from over Perrie’s shoulder. “Miss Zayn.”

He walked over to the girls and scratched lightly behind her ears, Her arm shot out to grab onto his jacket, and they both cooed at her. “We missed you too Love,” Perrie said kissing the top of her head. “How was your day with the boys?”

Tsukari’s Tail swished back and forth excitedly as she started telling Perrie about all the words she learned and all the things we did, and how spoons are mean and all three of us are nice.

Zayn came over and gave each of us a quick hug. “Thanks lads, Perrie was out of her mind today,” He said earning a glare from his girlfriend.

Louis nodded. “It was no problem, any time you need a baby sitter call us up.”

I agreed, “She’s not to hard to take care of, and very cute.” 

Zayn swatted me playfully. “Hey now, none of that.”

Niall laughed. “Aw Zayn’s in dad mode!”

Zayn laughed with us before turning to Perrie. “Ready to go Babe?”

Perrie nodded and set Tsukari on her feet. “Come on Love, time to go.”

“Need hat,” She stated, looking at Louis.

“Right, one second Love.” He pulled a beanie down from the top shelf as Perrie helped Tsukari tuck her tail into her shirt and pants so it wouldn’t be seen.

Niall and I got up to say goodbye and watched as the three left, Perrie in the middle as Zayn held her close by the waist and Tsukari’s hand grasped hers.

Niall left not long after and Louis and I collapsed on the couch, my head on his lap as he played absentmindedly with my curls. “This was an interesting day.”

I nodded. “Yeah, I like her though.”

“Harry,” He scolded.

I laughed and clarified, “Not like that Lou! For christs sakes she’s like twelve. She reminds me a bit of Gemma accept when she was a lot younger.”

Louis thought about it. “Yeah, she reminded me of my sisters too. I think Zayn’s having similar feelings.”

I turned my attention to the TV and reached around Lou to get the remote. “So what do you want to watch Boo?”

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these last three chapters really haven't had anything Plot important aside from establishing Tsukari's character. I needed to buy myself some time to figure out exactly what I wanted to do with this plot and that starts in the next chapter. I hope everyone who's been reading enjoyed this chapter nonetheless.  
> Thank you to everyone who's given me Kudos or Comments!   
> Talk to you all next week, till then: Have a good one!  
> ~WM1996


	6. Chapter 6:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perrie and Zayn get a surprise upon getting home with Tsukari.

* * *

* * *

 

** Zayn POV: **

 

I walked the girls home with my arm around Perrie and watching Tsukari from a distance. She was still very timid, shying away from anything that moved, but there was an excitement on her face as she watched everything that moved.

When she caught me staring she smiled and waved. Perrie leaned into my shoulder and watched the girl. “We are allowed to keep her, right?”

I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. “I don’t see why not.”

Tsukari gave us a wide smile and I knew she heard us. “Stay?”

Perrie smiled. “Yes Love, of course.”

We wandered into the building and went up the flights of stairs to the flat; I was ahead of the girls, having released Perrie so Tsukari could walk next to her. When we reached our floor I went to unlock the door, but it was already open. “Perrie, go back down to the lobby.”

Both girls paused and looked at me. “Zayn okay?”

I smiled at Tsukari. “Yeah, I just want to check something first.”

Perrie looked over my shoulder and saw the door open with its busted lock. “Oh god, Zayn you aren’t going in there by yourself. What if someone is still inside?”

“Let’s call the boys then,” I said, pulling out my phone.

Tsukari looked back and forth confused. “Perrie okay?”

She nodded as her phone dialed. “Yes Love, we’re just not going in for a moment, Zayn don’t go in there until the boys come. Hi Liam, I need you to come to our apartment, Bring Niall too if he’s back home… No, not exactly… Someone broke into our apartment… thanks… see you soon… bye.”

I grabbed my phone and dialed Harry. “ _Zayn! Calling for another babysitting job so soon? We’ll need to start charging you!”_ I heard Louis’ laugh ring out on the other end of the line.

“Harry, someone broke into our apartment.”

 _“What?”_ the laugher stopped abruptly. _“Zayn call the cops.”_

I breathed in through my nose and asked quietly. “What if it’s about you-know-who?”

 _“Shit, Right… Hold on, we’re coming.”_ The line went dead and I looked at the girls. “Lets go stay with Mrs. Nelson.”

Perrie nodded and took Tsukari’s hand. “Sweetheart, we’re going to go meet someone, you have to keep your hat on and tail away while we do okay?”

She nodded and seemed to be able to tell something was wrong. “Okay Perrie… Perrie Zayn? Okay?”

I pulled both of them closer to me. “Yeah, it’s okay, just relax alright?”

She nodded and nuzzled into my shoulder. We went up another two flights of stairs to our elderly neighbor’s apartment. Tsukari hid behind Perrie and me as we knocked on the door. Mrs. Nelson smiled when she answered and saw Perrie and me. “Perrie, Zayn. What a pleasant surprise. How are you?”

I smiled half-heartedly. “Um… someone broke into our apartment… can we hide out here until our friends come to check it out with me?”

She nodded vigorously, eyes a little wide with worry. “Of course, come in, come in. Oh? Who’s this?”

Tsukari’s head peaked up from behind my shoulder as she looked at the motherly woman in front of us.

“Um… this is Tsukari…” Perrie said slowly.

I got an idea and blurted out. “She’s my cousin, going to be staying with us for a while.”

Mrs. Nelson smiled. “Hello Dear.”

Tsukari’s grip on my shirt tightened. “H- hi…”

“Well you girls go sit down, Zayn can I get your help carrying in some tea?”

Perrie took Tsukari’s hand and the girl curled into her quickly. “You don’t need to do that Ma’am…”

The elderly woman tutted at the statement. “I insist, go get settled Dears.”

Tsukari watched the Woman as she lead me away. “Zayn… go where?”

I smiled at her. “Just into the other room, stay with Perrie okay?”

She looked between myself, Mrs. Nelson and Perrie before nodding, “O- okay Zayn…” She hung on to Perrie who pulled her into the other room.

“She is the most adorable little thing Zayn, but why is she staying with you?” Mrs. Nelson asked as she pulled a ridiculously heavy serving tray out of the cupboards.

I shrugged and decided to stay as close to our assumed truth as possible. “Personal Issues, she’s not able to take care of herself, but she couldn’t stay where she was.”

The woman nodded understandingly and didn’t ask any more questions about Tsukari while we were in the kitchen, simply loaded the tray with cookies and tea so I could carry it into the living room. Perrie was sitting on the couch with Tsukari curled up next to her, leaning into her shoulder. I set the tray down and sat next to Perrie who leaned on me, bringing Tsukari with her.

Mrs. Nelson cooed at the scene. “Help yourself dears.” She said.

Perrie reached forward and grabbed a handful of cookies that she gave to Tsukari. Then she began to make a few cups of tea.

Tsukari pulled on my sleeve, and I offered her a smile. “They’re cookies Tsukari. Food, you eat them.” I took the one she had offered in silent question and took a bite.

She mimicked the action and her eyes lit up, “Good!”

Mrs. Nelson smiled. “I’m glad you like it dear.”

Tsukari blushed and smiled at our neighbor. Perrie giggled as Tsukari bit into another cookie. “So Tsukari, how old are you?”

Tsukari looked at Mrs. Nelson somewhat confused and poked Perrie. “What how-old?”

Perrie offered a concerned smile to Mrs. Nelson.

I turned to Mrs. Nelson to answer her question. “She’s fifteen.” Then I turned to Tsukari and told her, “I’ll explain to you later, okay sweetheart?”

Tsukari nodded and took a bite of another cookie. Mrs. Nelson watched curiously, making Tsukari blush. “You’re just the cutest thing.”

“Key-oo-test?” Tsukari sounded out the word and Mrs. Nelson gave her a sad smile.

“It’s a compliment.” Perrie whispered.

“Com-pleh-meant?”

I sighed and smiled at her. “It means she thinks something nice about you.” I told her.

Tsukari flushed and smiled lightly at our neighbor. “Tan-koo.”

Mrs. Nelson smiled at the girl and seemed to be thinking about something, but before I could ask another knock came at the door. Mrs. Nelson stood and Perrie went with her, telling Tsukari to just stay with me. “Zayn?”

I glanced at the girl tugging on my sleeve and offered her a smile. “Yeah?”

She paused as she thought about how to word her question. “Okay? Um… get home…. Not inside… why?”

I sighed and rubbed her shoulder gently. “There was something wrong with the door, and we’re waiting for the other boys so we can see if everything is okay.”

Tsukari nodded and pulled at a loose string on my jumper. “Hey don’t do that, you’ll make it come undone.”

She scrunched up her nose and was about to say something when Perrie came back in with the boys. Liam came over and squatted down in front of her. “Hello Tsukari.”

She smiled. “Hi Liam.”

Harry grinned. “Hi kitten.”

She made a pouting face at him and reminded me of my youngest sister for a moment with the adorableness of it all. “Tsukari _not_ kitten!”

Niall laughed. “We know, we know. Harry’s just giving you a hard time.”

Tsukari made a pouting face at Niall and I chuckled at her. Her gaze shifted to me. “Zayn! Tsukari not kitten! Say to Harry!”

I laughed louder now and looked at Harry. “Be nice to her Harry.”

He laughed as well before Liam pulled our focus back to the real problem, “We need to check out your apartment Zayn.”

I nodded and nudged Tsukari to get her attention. “Stay here with Perrie and Mrs. Nelson okay?”

She nodded and watched me and the boys leave as she walked over to Perrie and hugged her tightly.

“So you got home and the door was just busted in?” Niall asked me as we continued down the stairs.

I groaned. “Yes… and I’m worried it’s about Tsukari… we didn’t do anything with that Collar and in hind sight it might have had a tracker in it.”

Louis practically growled out,l. “How can someone treat another person that way!”

Liam shrugged. “It’s terrible, but it’s probably that whoever they are don’t see her as another person…”

Harry and Niall exchanged uneasy looks as we got to my apartment and we all tensed as we looked at the broken lock. “Shit… it’s been trashed…” Liam mumbled as she entered the room.

As we looked around I didn’t notice anything of ours missing, but anywhere big enough for a person to fit inside had been ripped apart, including the big pots and pans drawer in the kitchen. “This is ridiculous.” I mumbled as I started putting things back in their place. “Has anyone found the collar yet? We left it in the living room last night.”

“No,” Niall called from where he and Liam were putting the couch and coffee table back in order.

Harry came back from the hallway that leads to the bedrooms. “Hey Zayn, where’d Tsukari sleep last night?”

“Started in the guest room, woke up and had a bit of a freak out then went to bed with Perrie.”

“We found this in your room.” Louis said holding out a bag that definitely didn’t belong to Perrie or me. I opened it and saw a few shirts that were like one Tsukari had on the day before just in different colors, a stuffed bear and the tags from Tsukari’s missing collar. I heard something else shift in the bottom of the bag and reached in to pull out three more tags, similar to Tsukari’s; the one showing age was new looking but the other two were the same as Tsukari’s

**Female, Ex # 116: Canine**

**July 1993, Age: 21**

**Designation: Koira Smith**

I flipped over the first tag **ENGLAND: Age 9**

There was a slip of paper at the bottom also. When I pulled it out of the bag and unfolded it there was a barely legible scrawl; it was similar to the unpracticed writing of a toddler but I was able to make out _Keep her safe._ “Well, something tells me that whoever was here wasn’t out to hurt Tsukari…”

I held up the letter and the tags for the boys. “I think they were looking for her, but not for the reason we initially jumped to. They took the collar but left the tags, and this other stuff.”

Liam looked it over and Harry watched from over his shoulder. “Do you think it was another hybrid?”

I nodded. “Why else would those tags be there?”

Niall and Louis exchanged a look before Lou spoke up. “It makes perfect sense.” Me, Liam and Harry looked over at him. “Think about it. Tsukari is tiny, she couldn’t win in a fight if she tried. And she’s so timid she wouldn’t have tried to do anything that could have gotten her in trouble. Someone else had to be there to help her escape.”

I nodded in agreement. “So now the only question is: who was it?”

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm starting the real plot. Opinions? Thoughts? Comments? Hell, Suggestions even.   
> I hope people are enjoying the story. Thank you for the Kudos and comments.   
> Have a good everything everyone.  
> ~WM1996


	7. Chapter 7:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedtime and a few answers.

* * *

* * *

** PERRIE POV: **

****

After the boys had gone home we ordered Chinese for dinner. Now Zayn and I were sprawled out in the living room working on things for class. Zayn had gone to pick up the food and on the way home he’d picked up a ball and some children’s games that Tsukari was playing with. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I picked it up off the table to look at.

**_FROM: Zaynie <3 >>>_ ** _Hey talk like this for a min. want 2 talk 2 u but i dont wnt tsukari 2 hear yet._

**_TO: Zaynie <3 >>>_ ** _ok wats wrong?_

**_FROM: Zaynie <3 >>>_ ** _When the boys an I looked around we found a bag. It had tsukaris tags but no collar. An another hybrids tags…_

**_TO: Zaynie <3 >>>_ ** _U think another hybrid was here?_

**_FROM: Zaynie <3 >>> _ ** _Yeah, we think the other helped tsukari escape._

**_TO: Zaynie <3 >>>_ ** _Makes sense._

**_FROM: Zaynie <3 >>> _**_So do we show her?_ I thought about it. It might give us more answers and Tsukari might want to know whoever it was came looking for her. On the other hand it could bring up bad memories and only leave us with more unanswered questions than new answers.

**_TO: Zaynie <3 >>> _ ** _Was there anything else in the bag?_

**_FROM: Zaynie <3 >>> _ ** _A stuffed teddy bear and some clothes. And a note: ‘keep her safe’ from whoever it was._

**_TO: Zaynie <3 >>> _ ** _Yeah, in a little bit. Let me wrap up this edit and you finish whatever you’re working on then we’ll tell her._

**_FROM: Zaynie <3 >>>_ ** _Alright._

**_FROM: Zaynie <3 >>> _ ** _PS: I love u Pezza._

**_TO: Zaynie <3 >>>_ ** _Love u 2 Zaynie._

            I finished my work first and packed up my things. Tsukari looked up at me as I did. “Perrie done?”

            “Yeah Sweetie. You want me to play with you?”

            “Yes! Like toys.”

            I sat down with her and we started passing the ball back and forth between us. Zayn watched and smiled as he continued with his assignment. Once he was done he got up and left the room. “Zayn. Where?”

            “Just in the other room Tsukari, I’ll be right back.”

            She nodded her head and passed the ball back to me again.

            When Zayn came back into the room he had the bag behind his back. “Tsukari, will you come sit with me on the couch?”

            She nodded at him and I passed the ball back and she took it with her to sit on the couch. I sat down and she cuddled into me. Zayn and I exchanged a look before he pulled the bag into view.

Tsukari immediately sat up and looked around the room before focusing on the bag. “Koira?” She reached out a hand and looked up at Zayn for the okay. He nodded and handed it to her. She opened it up and dug around inside until she pulled out a worn teddy bear that looked like it had ripped and been patched on several occasions. “Zayn, where Koira?”  

“We don’t know sweetheart, we found this but not the one who left everything.”

She held the teddy bear closer and buried her nose in the top of it. Zayn handed me all the tags and I read over them. “Tsukari, who is Koira?”

She giggled softly. “Koira nice. Help Tsukari.”

“She’s another hybrid?”

“Cane- nine,” She confirmed, looked at the tags in my hand.

I nodded and Zayn asked, “Did Koira help you escape Tsukari? To get away from the Alphas?”

Tsukari nodded. “Yes. B- but split up… Koira go for food, b- but Alphas find Tsukari… run away…” Her voice was soft and I pulled her into my lap.

Zayn sighed. “Koira took the collar Tsukari, do you know why?”

She nodded. “Tracker.”

“In the collar?”

She nodded. “Koira say… l- limit- ted range…”

Zayn nodded and ruffled her hair. “There was a note in the bag… it said to keep you safe… we’re going to do that, okay?”

She smiled up at him. “No Alphas?”

“No Alphas,” He assured her.

“Tankoo.” She smiled at both of us and nuzzled into my shoulder, holding the bear tight to her chest.

“Where did you get that Tsukari?” I asked her.

“Koira have Stuffie. Give Tsukari.”

I nodded. I didn’t know who Koira was, but she had kept Tsukari safe and I liked her because of it.

We turned on the TV to watch the ten o’clock news and Tsukari started spewing questions about the stories. We answered them to the best of our abilities, watering down some of it so that she could understand without too many extra questions. By the time the news was done the questions had lulled and Tsukari was starting to fall asleep. “Tsukari, will you be okay in the guest room?”

She blinked up at me as her ears went back on her head.  “No scary room…”

Zayn smiled at her. “We got you something else while we were gone.”

She tilted her head to the side as she looked at him. “What?”

I pulled her up and took her hand to lead her to the bedroom. We knew that the darkness in the room and the feeling of being trapped had scared her. So now we hoped that the knowledge of how to open the doors and what we had picked up would settle her.

“Tsukari, this is a night light.” Zayn explained, motioning to the sleek black dome that now sat on the bedside table. “Here, this is how you turn it on.” He showed her the latch she had to flip in order to turn on the lights. Immediately soft light in the shape of starts splayed across the ceiling and walls. Her ears flew up on her head and her eyes got wide.

“Oooh… pretty…”

Zayn smiled and ruffled her hair. “You like it?”

“Yes, tankoo.”

I smiled. “So will you stay in here tonight? Or try and if you get scared you can come in with us.”

She shifted for a second from foot to foot before she nodded. “Try…”

Zayn smiled and wrapped her up in a hug. “Good Tsukari, and if you get scared you can come in with us, just knock on the door first okay?”

“Okay Zayn.” She hugged him back until he let go and walked out the door to leave us so I could get Tsukari ready for bed.

“You want some pajamas sweetheart?” 

She nodded, still looking up at the stars on the ceiling. I smiled and went back down to the living room to get the bag. The shirts were clean and looked like they would make good nightshirts for her. When I came back she seemed startled to realize I had left even for a little bit and she hadn’t noticed.

“Would you like to wear this?” I held up one of the shirts for her and she shook her head walking over to me and digging in the bag. Pulling out one of the shirts that looked bigger than the other ones. I smiled at her and placed the bag next to the nightstand. “Is that one Koira’s?”

She nodded and buried her nose in the fabric. I smiled and we got her changed out of the jeans and shirts we’d dressed her in today and into the nightshirt. We pulled back the new sheets we’d put on the bed and I got her tucked in. “Good night Tsukari,”

“Nigh-night Perrie…” She seemed a bit timid as I left the room but she was tired and focused on the stars and holding her teddy bear close.

“She lay down okay?” Zayn asked me when I entered the room.

I nodded. “I think so, she isn’t asleep yet though.” He sighed and got into the bed, opening his arms for me to crawl in next to him. “I wonder what happened to her…”

“Koira?” He asked me.

I nodded. “Where did she go? And will she come back for Tsukari?”

He sighed. “I don’t know Pezza… this is going to be a really big learning curve… for all of us.” I sighed and tilted my head up to kiss him.

“I love you Zayn.”

“I love you too.”

We talked quietly, switching to school as a topic until we went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

I heard a knock on the door and stirred. Zayn was still out, arms around me tightening slightly as I tried to sit up. “Zaynie, I think Tsukari is up.”

“Hm… need me to go get her…?”

I kissed his cheek and smiled. “No Love, she’s at the door, just let me up and go back to sleep.”

He let me go and I walked over to the door, opening it to see Tsukari shifting from foot to foot holding the teddy bear tight to her chest. “Sorry Perrie…”

I smiled at her and lead her into the room. “It’s okay sweetheart, I know you’re scared.”

I lied back down on the bed and felt Zayn wrap his arms back around me. Tsukari crawled in in front of me and cuddled closer to me. My lower hand scratched lightly behind Tukari’s ears, the other rested on top of Zayn’s against my stomach, fingers wound together. And that was how we stayed asleep.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another Chapter. I'm in the process of drawing a character design for Tsukari, When it's done are people interested in seeing that? I hope you guys liked the chapter, Another next week, though I'm going to warn you I'm out of town this week and may be a day late with the next update.   
> Have a good one Everybody!  
> ~WM1996


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perrie begins to introduce the other girls to Tsukari

* * *

* * *

 

** PERRIE POV: **

****

“Perrie are you okay? You look exhausted.”

“Yeah Jes, I’m fine.” I smiled at my friend as we restocked and cleaned shelves at work. Zayn was home today so Tsukari was at home with him. I hadn’t told Jesy, or my other friends Leigh-Anne and Jade, about the hybrid that was living with us yet. I knew I had to soon, but the opportunity hadn’t come up yet and I wanted to introduce them all at the same time.

Tsukari had taken such an obvious preference to me over Zayn and the other boys at first I was pretty sure she would do fine with the girls, and it wouldn’t hurt her to have more female influences. I was mostly worried about the others reactions to her. Jesy was loud and both Leigh and Jade could have their moments, especially since all four of us tend to feed off of each other it had potential to be messy.

I groaned before turning back to Jesy and focusing on her instead of the jumbled thoughts in my brain. “Hey, when’s the next time you, Leigh and Jade are all free?”

She glanced up from where she was restacking CDs. “I don’t know. Probably Friday, why? Is everything okay?”

I nodded and continued to wipe down shelves. “Yeah, I’m fine. Can you all come over? On Friday I mean.”

She gave me a confused look but agreed. “I suppose, I’ll double check and make sure neither of them have plans.”

“Thank you Jesy.” I smiled to let her know everything really was okay.

 

* * *

 

When I got back from work I was all but tackled by Tsukari as I got my coat off. Laughing I pet back her unruly hair and scratched lightly behind her ears. “Hi Sweetie, how was your day?”

She smiled up at me. “Good, Zayn Tsukari make mac-and-cheese Lunch.”

I giggled at the broken English customary of her vocabulary before guiding her into the living room. Zayn met us, coming out of the kitchen and drying off his hands. “Hey beautiful.”

“Hi Love.” I gave him a quick kiss in greeting, earning us a confused look from Tsukari that I noticed every time but ignored since it read curiosity not anything bad.

“How was work?”

I shrugged. “Work was about normal, but the girls are coming over on Friday to hand out and we should introduce them to Tsukari.”

The younger girl’s ears twitched hearing her name. “Yes?”

“Nothing Dear,” I told her, “Sorry.”

Zayn chuckled at the confused face she made, ruffling her hair. “We were talking about introducing you to some new people.”

“In- tro- duce- ing?”

I nodded. “You’re going to meet some new people.”

“Who?” She asked, head cocked to the side in curiosity.

I pulled up a picture on my phone and showed her. “That’s Jesy, Leigh-Anne and Jade. You’re going to meet them, they’re my best friends.”

Tsukari nodded. “Best?”

“They’re better friends to me than everyone else.”

“Zayn?” She looked up at both of us with confusion.

“Not including Zayn, he’s different because he’s my boyfriend.”

Tsukari nodded. “Boyfriend not best friend? Different?”

I nodded. “It is, I love Zayn differently than I love my friends. He’s more special.”

“Tsukari Special?”

I smiled. “Yes sweetie, you’re special too.”

She giggled and hugged me. “Perrie special.”

Zayn smiled and kissed my cheek. “Hey now Tsukari, Perrie’s mine.”

The younger giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around me. “No! Mine!”

He laughed and kissed my cheek. “I don’t think so.”

“Tsukari think!” She was laughing madly and poked Zayn’s cheek. “Perrie mine!”

Zayn hummed as if in thought before shaking his head. “No I’m pretty sure she’s mine.”

Tsukari growled playfully, nuzzling into my shoulder. “Not Zayn. Perrie mine.”

I laughed loudly at their antics. “How about you two share me?”

Tsukari gave me a horrified look. “Perrie in half?”

Zayn and I burst out laughing. “No sweetie! Just share my time okay?”

After he caught his breath Zayn scratched behind Tsukari’s ears. “I think that sounds fair.”

She Purred at the contact and nodded in agreement. “Okay. Tsukari Zayn share Perrie.”

I smiled and moved out from between the two of them and over to the fridge to get a snack.

 

* * *

 

Tsukari was sitting with Zayn and I in the living room. She was trying to do a puzzle with about five hundred pieces in it on our coffee table. Zayn was sketching and I was texting Liam trying to figure out if we needed to get a more in-depth examination of Tsukari done and how exactly we could go about that.

When the nock came at the door Tsukari perked up and looked in the direction of the door. “Must be the girls, stay here with Zayn okay Tsukari?”

“Okay Perrie.” She nodded and continued to focus on her puzzle.

I went to the door as Zayn pulled a beanie over Tsukari’s ears, making her giggle and swat at him. When I opened the door Jesy, Leigh and Jade’s smiles greeted me and I tried to explain while I let them in. “So I’m introducing you guys to someone today.”

They all gave me an odd look before Jade paled. “You’re pregnant. Oh My God, Leigh was right! Perrie!”

“What- no! I am not pregnant! Jade, relax.”

“Sorry.” She blushed and they walked into the livingroom with me.

Zayn looked up from his spot on the couch at them. “Hi girls.”

They all greeted him but then paused as Tsukari crawled onto the couch and hid behind one of Zayn’s arms. “Aww, who are you sweetie?” Leigh was practically cooing.

She peaked out at the girls and squeaked out, “Tsukari,” in a small voice.

We’d warned her about meeting new people but she was still scared. Jade came over and sat down on the other side of the couch. “Sweetheart, we aren’t going to hurt you. Can you come out?”

Tsukari watched her, more in curiosity than anything else but nerves and fear were there. Zayn moved his arm making her whine. He ignored the sound, telling my friend, “Jade it will help if you hold out your hand for her.”

Jade nodded and held out her hand. Tsukari leaned in and sniffed at it, smiling at Jade after. “Nice.”

Jade seemed confused but smiled at Tsukari none the less. “How old are you Tsukari?”

The little girl giggled. “Zayn say Tsukari fifteen year old.”

Jesy gave me an odd look. “Is she…?” Leigh trailed off as she watched Tsukari crawl over to Jade.

I sighed. “We aren’t entirely sure. But there is something that leads us to believe it could be environmental and not strictly mental.”

“What would that be?” Jesy asked, walking over to Tsukari and holding out her hand for the girl to smell.

I glanced at Zayn and he nodded. “Tsukari?” She glanced up at me. “Can you take off your hat so the girls can see?”

She scrunched up her nose in thought and pointed to Leigh-Anne. “Sniff?”

I nodded. “You can do that first.”

Leigh-Anne held out her hand for Tsukari who declared that, like Jesy, she was also nice. The younger girl looked up at me and placed her hands on top of her head. “Go ahead Tsukari.”

Hesitantly she pulled the hat off, as her ears were revealed her tail came uncoiled from around her waist.

Jade blanked and Leigh froze. Jesy wheeled around and grabbed my wrist. “Can we talk in private for a second?”

I nodded, feeling the tension start to collect in my shoulders. “Yeah, I guess.”

Jesy lead me out of the room and I noticed Tukari’s ears go down towards her hair. “Perrie?”

“I’ll be right back sweetie, stay with Zayn okay?”

She nodded and shifted around, unsure about what to do with two strangers in the room. Jesy and I went to my bedroom and she closed the door. “Jesy-“

“Are you insane!? What are you thinking bringing some kind of science experiment into your apartment? Where did she even come from?”

“I found her… in an ally. I know it’s probably risky, but I couldn’t just leave her Jesy.”

“Yes! You could! People do it all the time! They leave people without homes outside their own! What if she steals from you? What if she has diseases? What if she kills you?”

“Jesy!” I tried to reason with her. “She’s fifteen! She can barely speak because the arseholes who had her before kept a shock collar on her! I haven’t checked her for diseases yet but from what I can see she’s at least mostly healthy on that front and if she was going to kill or steal from me and Zayn she would have done it by now.”

“How long have you had her exactly?”

“Just over a week now. Please Jesy, just give her a chance, trust me you’ll warm up to her right away.”

My friend sighed. “I- god damn it. If she hurts you or Zayn I will murder her.”

I felt a smile practically split my face in half. “I’m not to worried about that.”

She laughed to herself and motioned for me to follow out of the room and rejoin the others.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is super late, I was busy but that is no excuse I'm aware. I'm very sorry. This chapter is going up tonight, tomorrows chapter will be up late at night tomorrow as scheduled and because I was so late there will be a bonus chapter sometime in the middle of the week.   
> Again, very sorry about the wait, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the rest of the meeting will be detailed in the next chapter but this one hit four pages and I try not to make them too long.  
> Thank you to everyone who left Kudos and Comments! Feel free to continue to do so.   
> Have a good one Everybody! See you tomorrow.  
> ~W@M96


	9. Chapter 9: (8 Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesy's opinion of Tsukari.

* * *

* * *

** Jesy POV: **

-

I followed Perrie back down into her living room and saw the little cat thing sitting curled up in front of Jade, who was scratching behind her ears. I heard what sounded like an amplified purr coming from it and shook my head in disbelief in the ridiculousness of the situation.

I watched as the ears flicked up towards me and Perrie and slit pupils peaked up in a scared way and only to duck back into its knees. “Tsukari, it’s okay.” Perrie assured her. “Jesy was just surprised.”

Zayn glanced up at us and raised an eyebrow. Perrie smiled, I just shrugged.

Leigh-Anne shook her head at the tension before reaching over to pet down the little thing’s back which was covered by her unruly mess of hair. “Sweetie when’s the last time you got this cut?”

The ears flicked up at Leigh and a confused look overcame the features. “Cut?”

She nodded and picked up a section to examine the tattered ends. “Cut, shortened, get rid of some.”

The confused look never left, maybe deepened. “Hurt? Pull hurt.”

Leigh shook her head. “No, it won’t hurt, I can do it if you want.”

Jade nodded. “You should let her, we couldn’t take you to a salon but Leigh knows what she’s doing and she’ll mind your ears and take care of it for you.”

It looked up at Perrie and blinked. Perrie took it in stride as if she’d actually asked a question and nodded saying, “I trust Leigh, and we probably should try to change your appearance a little bit so the alphas can’t find you. Only if you’re up for it though Sweetie.”

Another glance at Leigh and, “Okay, L- Lay- Ann cut hair.”

Briefly I wondered who exactly ‘the alphas’ were but it only added to my concern that this child was putting my friends at risk.

Leigh was all smiles though as she went towards the door. “I’ll run home and grab my stuff then. Be back in about half an hour.”

Jade nodded and scratched absent-mindedly at the space between the ears as the tail slunk around lazily to the thing’s lap. I noticed the nervous fidgeting with the fur there before I felt the eyes focused on me, but when my gaze snapped up they looked down before direct eye contact could be made.

The frustration grew in my chest as I watched the little thing effortlessly worm its way into both of my flat mate’s affections. Jade eventually pulled it’s lithe frame into her lap and worked to elicit purrs from its mouth or throat or whatever. Perrie and Zayn were cuddled together on the other side of the couch and I sat in one of the chairs. We talked school and work until Leigh came back with a bag of supplies to cut its hair with.

Perrie had to guide it and I scoffed at how absolutely feline it was that the thing was actually _afraid_ of water when they got it’s hair wet.

Leigh spent about ten minutes investigating the ears and where they were attached to the head as well as the spot ears _should_ go because aside from the extra appendages it looked completely human.

It took a while considering just how much hair there was but when she started to take large sections off the back we heard a small gasp all attention shifted to Leigh-Anne. “I- I didn’t see before, I would have left her hair longer if I had…”

Perrie stood up to look, I noticed for the first time just how long all part of the body seemed despite her small size, her neck was long and thin and I noticed where Leigh had cut the hair short there was discoloration wrapping around her neck in long jagged scars. The knot in my stomach grew at the thought of someone doing whatever had formed that to Perrie and Zayn, recalling that Perrie had mentioned a shock collar after my outburst.

A turtleneck had hid the scars but Leigh had moved it aside when she was clearing some of the clippings away from the neck and seen the marks.  “Sorry,” Came from its mouth in a small mumble.

“It’s not your fault sweetie, and Leigh, we put her in something that covers her neck whenever she goes outside anyway, it’ll grow longer anyway.”

Perrie’s reassurance seemed to give Leigh back her confidence as she set back to work, shortening the majority of the mane to the same length, but then leaving her with what I could call reverse framing so the front was longer and A- symmetrical bangs that gave her more visibility than before. She looked a bit older and less vulnerable with the change, but without the fluffy mass of hair the ears were a bit more prominent on the head and the slight slit of the pupils became noticed to me by the first time, reminding me of the feline additions even when hidden from my sight.

“I’m going home Perrie.” I told my friend. “I have homework to take care of.”

I noticed the frown etched into her features as Leigh blow-dried the hair, an action it clearly didn’t appreciate as it continuously tried to bat the air away. Leigh was laughing, clearly finding the actions cute but I noticed the way it’s canines were just a bit too sharp and it’s nails just a bit too long as it shifted around full of barely contained nervous energy.

The door may have closed a bit too hard behind me but I was too antsy and frustrated to fully care.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on track! Again, sorry about pretty much missing last week's post. It was poor planning on my part. Sometime in the middle of this week I will be posting a bonus chapter to make it up to you, when it does Tsukari's Character design will go up on deviant art and I will leave a link in this little end note for you.   
> I hope you've liked the chapters of the last few days, and thanks again for all Kudos and Comments.   
> Have a good night everyone.  
> ~W@M96


	10. Chapter 10 (Bonus Chapter and Tsukari's Character Design)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leigh-Anne's POV on Jesy's outburst. The Link to Tsukari's Character design (located on my deviantART page) is in the lower Note.

* * *

* * *

** LEIGH-ANNE POV: **

-

Once Perrie had the girl calmed down in the chair and she was holding still I started to cut back her hair. A large section of it was a mess of split ends and knots that couldn’t be untangled. I figured I’d cut off all the dead stuff and a little extra so that it could grow back healthier. I started at the back of her neck, thinking about what to do with the front of her hair as I made the back even. I wondered where she had come from, but it wasn’t until I went to brush the hair away that the possibility of a bad situation became prominent in my mind.

I moved the collar of her shirt to get rid of some hair and saw a large amount of discoloration on her neck. When I pulled the collar down more to look I froze. The discolored and raised skin marked her neck in hideous jagged scars. I’d cut her hair above the scars instead of hiding it. “I- I didn’t see before, I would have left her hair longer if I had…”

Perrie came to stand next to me and I saw Jade and Jesy looking over to see what was going on. Tsukari’s ears came back on her head as she folded in on herself. “Sorry.” I rubbed her back, because it wasn’t her fault but now it would be harder to hide the scars.

Perrie offered me a smile before assuring the smaller girl, “It’s not your fault Sweetie, and Leigh, we put her in something that covers her neck whenever she goes outside anyway, it’ll grow longer again.”

I nodded, feeling a little better and got back to work. I decided to leave the front a little longer and give her bangs. She looked a bit older than before, but not too old. The look fit her.

I started to blow dry her hair and her head snapped to the machine once I turned it on her ears. Her hands flew up to cover them as she giggled.

“That tickled?” I asked quietly.

She giggled and nodded.

“I’ll put it on a lower setting, but you have to move your hands Sweet Heart.”

She nodded and put her hands back in her lap, letting me start again. She still bat at the hair dryer when it went near her ears but didn’t cover them up like before.

“I’m going home Perrie. I have homework to take care of.”

Tsukari paused and looked over at Jesy, everyone in the room watched as she walked out and slammed the door behind her, making Tsukari and Zayn both flinch and Perrie cringe.

“That could have gone better…”  Perrie mubled.

Tsukari was fidgeting and looked at her lap. “Sorry…”

Perrie rushed over and knelt in front of the girl so they were eye level. “It wasn’t your fault love.”

Tsukari shook her head, and when she looked up at Perrie I saw she was crying “Tsukari fault… J- Jess- see not like hybrid…”

“No sweetie, Jesy just doesn’t know what to think about you just yet. She’ll warm up, I promise.”

She looked confused but nodded and her ears came off her head some.

“Do you want to see your hair now?” I asked her.

She nodded and tilted her head from side to side. “Tsukari head not heavy.”

Zayn stifled a laugh and Jade giggled as she retrieved the mirror from my bag and handed it to me. “What do you think?”

She looked in the mirror and smiled, blushing. “Tsukari like hair-cut.”

Perrie smiled. “Say thank you Love.”

She giggled and looked up at me. “Thank-kyoo.”

Zayn sighed. “Well it’s a little closer.”

Perrie seemed to agree as she went and sat down next to him on the couch. “So, it goes without saying that you can’t tell anyone about her?”

Jade and I both nodded and watched as Tsukari crawled up onto Perrie’s lap.

“Alright, so I guess you need to know, Tsukari calls herself a hybrid. And she was held somewhere, we don’t know any details, as far back as she can remember.”

“How old is she?” Jade asked.

Zayn threw his arm around Perrie and pulled the two girls closer. “She’s fifteen, also we’ve been telling people she’s my cousin. The only other people who know the truth are Liam, Niall, Lou and Harry.”

I gave him a questioning look. “Why are you saying she’s your cousin? She looks more like Perrie.”

 Jade rolled her eyes. “No she doesn’t, she looks a lot like Zayn.”

Then we exchanged a look and gasped. Jade cooed, “Aw guys, she looks like your babies are going to look!”

They both groaned and Tsukari looked confused.

They finished explaining what they knew about Tsukari and then we hung out for about an hour before deciding to head home.

 

* * *

 

“Jes! We’re back!”

I followed Jade in, dreading the argument I had a feeling was coming our way.

 Jesy came down the hall that led to our bedrooms. “Hi.” Jade and I exchanged a look, waiting for her to continue. “So… How was it?”

I wasn’t sure if she was referring to the meeting or Tsukari but I answered for the first anyway. “Everything went fine. But Jesy, the poor girl has had a bad way and you made her feel like shit.”

She shrugged. “So?”

“So you should apologize!” Jade fired out.

Jesy shook her head. “I don’t need to apologize, that thing is putting Perrie and Zayn in danger by being in their flat. I don’t know about you but if I lost something that probably cost billions of dollars to make I would want it back. And I don’t want Perrie and Zayn to get matching scars around their necks!”

“They aren’t going to! The tracker is gone! Jesy, they are going to be fine!”

She groaned and started out of the room. “A Tracker! Brilliant! The thing is probably micro chipped too! Look you guys can get all buddy-buddy with that thing, but I for one am not going to go any closer to it than I need to.”

We heard her bedroom door lock and I glanced at Jade. “How do we tell her we’re babysitting next week?”

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to make up for not updating at all last week. I'm moving on from this plot point next week I promise! 
> 
> Here is the link to Tsukari's Character Design:  
> http://writesatmidnight.deviantart.com/art/Tsukari-James-Character-Design-473714916
> 
> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it, Feel free to leave your comments and criticisms below as well on any of my works on dA (If you enjoy my writing style there are some short stories on there with my art). 
> 
> Have a good night Everyone! And Thank you for the Comments and Kudos left so far.   
> ~W@M96


	11. Chapter 11 (Age and Majors listed in first note)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perrie and Zayn take Tsukari to be checked over by Jade and Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry that this is a day late, I was sick yesterday and didn't even think of it between passing out and being nauseous. 
> 
> AGES AND MAJORS OF ALL CHARACTERS:  
> This list will be a living document in the event that more characters are added. 
> 
> Leigh Anne: Age 21: Computer technology Major.   
> Jesy: Age 21: Secondary Education Major.  
> Perrie: Age 20: Psychology Major.  
> Jade: Age 20: Medical Major. 
> 
> Louis: Age 21: Drama Education Major.  
> Zayn: Age 21: Art Education Major.  
> Liam: Age 20: Medical Major.  
> Harry: Age 19:Primary Education Major.  
> Niall: Age 19: Music Production Major.
> 
> Mrs. Nelson: Age 72: Retired.  
> Koira: Age 21: Canine Hybrid.  
> Tsukari: Age 15: Feline Hybrid.

* * *

* * *

 

** PERRIE POV: **

**-**

Tsukari was sat in between Jade and me in the back seat of Liam’s car. It was a few days after we’d told the girls and we were taking her to the medical department of Liam and Jade’s Uni, wanting to let the two medical majors get a better look at her. Zayn was up front with Liam talking quietly and getting an idea of what the two were going to do. Jade was going to do a physical exam while Liam was going to use some of the heavier machinery that he was trained on.

 

“Perrie…” Tsukari tugged on my sleeve.

 

I smiled and took her hand so she couldn’t keep pulling. “You have to leave the buckle on Sweetie.”

 

She groaned and flopped back in the seat. “Tsukari not like buckle.”

 

Jade giggled. “Tsukari, it’s not much farther. Relax honey.”

 

She pouted and looked out the window. I could see her ears perk up under her hat as she looked past me out the window. “What are you looking at sweetie?”

 

She shrugged. “Outside.”

 

I heard Jade Laugh from beside us. “Pretty green around here right? Not so much by the apartments.”

 

She nodded and fiddled with the belt again. “Green… not brown grey…”

 

Once we pulled into the school campus and parked Tsukari was unbuckled, over my lap and out the door Zayn opened. She was also all the way around the car and hiding behind Liam. “No buckle.” She hissed out at the car making Liam laugh.

 

Jade was laughing as Zayn and I tried to apologize for it.

 

“Come on sweetie, we’ve got to get going.” I motioned for Tsukari to follow and she glared at the car. “No buckles?”

 

Zayn nodded. “Not right now Tsukari, come on.”

 

“Okay.” She stepped out from behind Liam and ran over to me, grabbing onto my hand. “Go now?”

 

I nodded and we started walking towards the medical building, Liam and Jade leading the way.

 

Liam and Jade went ahead and asked the one girl in the room to leave the room for a few hours and Jade worked on locking the room up so nobody could come in. “Can you change into this for me Tsukari?” Liam handed her gown that clasped in the back. “Perrie can help you, go back there.” He motioned to a curtained off room. “Okay?”

 

She nodded. “Okay Liam.” She took my hand and lead me back behind the curtain and I helped her into the gown, leaving only her underwear on underneath. It rode up funny where we pulled her tail through and she looked confused “Perrie? Why crinkle shirt?” She shifted around causing the paper to rustle around her.

 

“Because Jade and Liam need to be able to see you. They’re going to run some tests okay? Just to make sure you aren’t hurt and nothing is wrong.”

 

She nodded and hugged me; pulling herself close enough I could feel her shaking. “Perrie stay.”

 

I nodded and rubbed her back, of courses sweetie, I’m going to stay in the room with you the entire time.”

 

“Okay…” Her ears were back and her tail was wrapped around so she could pet at it, a nervous habit I’d picked up on.

 

“Sweetie, nothing bad is going to happen to you, at worst it’s going to be uncomfortable.”

 

She nodded and followed me out of the room. Zayn was sat in a chair by the door, so if anybody knocked he could turn him or her away. Liam was gone, probably down the hall fiddling with one of the big machines they wanted to use on Tsukari. Meanwhile jade was filling in some information on a medical chart. “Ready Tsukari?”

 

“Not know…” Her ears were still back on her head and she was looking at Jade scared.

 

I reached over to scratch behind her ears and she looked up at me, curiously. “We need you to relax alright? If something scares you we’ll stop but we need to get a lot done today.”

 

She nodded and walked over to where Jade pat the paper on the bench she needed to sit on. We had all thought it would be best if Jade did the physical examination, since we weren’t sure how she was going to react in the first place, and having a boy do it would probably make her more uncomfortable.

 

Jade smiled and started explaining, “I’m just going to look and make sure you aren’t hurt anywhere and take some measurements so we know how you stand against other girls your age okay?”

 

Tsukari nodded and swung her legs back and forth as Jade started to check her eyes, nose and mouth. She pulled out her laptop and searched a veterinary site for signs of good ear, teeth and eye health in cats, as well as warning signs to look out for. “Alright from what I can tell everything is healthy, her hair is a bit dull which could be a sign of malnutrition but I have a feeling that that will be fixed the longer she stays with you and Zayn.”

 

I nodded and she moved on, Tsukari stood up and showed her range of motion, and bent over so Jade could check the alignment of her spine. Once se was sitting back down and Jade was checking blood pressure and breathing Liam came back in. I saw him and Zayn talking quietly before Jade finished blood pressure and motioned for Liam to come over. “Can you look this over?”

 

He nodded and started reading over her notes. “Okay, so so far the only really weird thing I’m seeing is she has extra vertebra and particularly wide range of motion.”

 

I felt my brow scrunch up. “Is that bad?”

 

“Not, It just means she’s more flexible and has better control over her movement than you or me. I think the extra vertebra come from the cat part of her. There’s three of them in her back, one extra thoracic and two extra lumbar from what I can tell, I shouldn’t have been able to by the way; she is too skinny and you and Zayn need to try and get some meat on her. Anyway, there’s also going to be extra vertebra in her tail, caudal they’re called, we have three to five depending on the person, but their fused into our coccyx bone.

 

I nodded and Liam passed the chart back to Jade. “It looks fine. Are you going to do the kit?”

 

She shook her head. “I don’t think so, Perrie and Zayn have had her for over a week and there’s no telling how long she was on the street before that so if she was… you know… all the evidence would be gone. Everything else I still need to do can wait, are you ready to go on the x-ray?” I stiffened, knowing they were talking about the rape kit, the only promising sign was that we were sure if something like that had occurred and resulted in a pregnancy Tsukari showed no signs of it so we were pretty sure we were in the clear on that front at least.

 

Liam nodded and we put a beanie back over Tsukari’s head so we could take her down the hall, we had to go fast and keep her tail tucked under the gown so nobody would see. Zayn watched to make sure nobody was coming, Jade locked the exam room door after us as Liam opened the room holding the equipment we needed for us.

 

Tsukari looked at the machine for about two seconds before latching onto me. “No… no Perrie, please… Tsukari be good.”

 

I started to pet behind her ears and gave her a concerned look. “Of course you’re good sweetie, what’s wrong? Have you seen something like that before?”

 

She nodded. “A- Alphas use on Hybrid…. N- not like it… s- see if Hybrids n- need cut opens…”

 

“Surgery?” I asked her.

 

She nodded. “Hybrids n- not come back always… go asleep a- and not wake up… Please, Tsukari good, not broken, don’t need asleep or s- surgery… no cut Tsukari open…”

 

She was full on bawling in my arms now and I rubbed her back to try and calm her down. Zayn knelt next to where we had sunk to the floor and helped me rub behind her ears. “Tsukari…” He said softly. “Look at me sweetie, Liam is not an Alpha, and he’s going to do the x-ray.” She nodded and peaked out at us with tears still running down her face. “We are not going to let anything happen to you, we just want to make sure that if you get hurt we know how to help you. Okay? It’s going to take a picture of what’s inside you without cutting you open. Perrie’s going to be in the room the entire time, and so is Jade, and I’ll be right out here with Liam. Nobody’s going to hurt you.”

 

She shook her head and held tighter to me. “Don’t want to. Please don’t make Tsukari…”

 

I sighed. “Sweetie, we need you to do this for us, okay? After everything is done and we go home we’ll do something fun, and you can have some ice cream okay?”

 

She paused in her sobbing momentarily and looked up at me. “Ice cream?”

 

I nodded. “Yeah, we’ll even give you two scoops this time.”

 

She took a deep breath and stood up looking at Liam. “Not hurt Tsukari… right?”

 

He smiled at her. “Of course not, and Jade and Perrie will be in the room with you the entire time.”

 

Another deep breath and she nodded. “Okay, Okay Tsukari go…”

 

I breathed a sigh of relief and went over to take Tsukari’s hand and lead her into the room with Jade following. Jade told me how they wanted her laid out on the table, with her tail down and her legs slightly parted so that the three appendages didn’t get mixed together. After covering up all of the essentials with the lead vests we gave Liam the go ahead and stood back from the machine, talking to Tsukari so she knew we hadn’t left and reminding her not to move.

 

As soon as it was done and we told her she could move Tsukari was out the door and back in the room with Zayn and Liam. Jade and I followed her out after putting the Lead vests back.

 

Tsukari was clinging to Zayn who was pulling the vest off and calming her down. “There’s only two more things you’re going to have to go through.” Zayn assured her.

 

“Come on, back to the exam room so we can take your measurements while Liam gets the next one ready,” Jade urged and we followed our same sneaking routine for each test. By the time we were done with everything it was dark out and getting late, but we now had a thick file folder of medical records for Liam and Jade to study.

 

The only thing left was to draw some blood and give her some shots, we weren’t sure if she’d ever been vaccinated so we wanted to give her the flu, chickenpox and the common cold. “Come on Tsukari, it’s okay sweetie.”

 

“No! No needle!”

 

I sighed. “Tsukari, you need them, they’re going to keep you from getting sick.”

 

She was hiding under a chair and refused to come out. “Tsukari, Please…” Zayn reached under the chair but retracted his hand when she hissed.

 

“No. Want sick. Needle make hybrid go asleep. Not make Tsukari go asleep.”

 

“Sweetie, we wouldn’t do that, you know this. Please just get the shots.”

 

“No!”

 

Liam groaned and checked his watch. “Look guys the labs are going to close soon, we need to get a move on. We can try this again another day, she hasn’t gotten sick in the two weeks since you found her, so maybe she’s already been vaccinated. If she lived someplace like we think she did, exposure to the germs outside should have sent her immune system into shock or made her sick if she’s never been exposed.”

 

I sighed, knowing if Liam thought it was fine it really was okay to let her go. “Okay Tsukari, no shots. Let’s go home now, you can have your ice cream.”

 

She poked her head out and gave me a suspicious look. “No needle?”

 

“None,” I promised.

 

She crawled out slowly, giving a wide birth to Jade who had first mentioned the vaccines. “Go home now?”

 

I nodded and took her back to get dressed again.

 

“You did really well sweetie. Liam and Jade say you’re pretty healthy too.”

 

She nodded and tucked her ears back so I could put the beanie over her head.

 

* * *

 

Once we were back home we gave Tsukari the ice cream we’d promised her and all sat down to watch one of the Disney movies we had gotten for her. This time it was Mulan. I was cuddled up with Zayn and Tsukari was on my lap so I felt her start to relax as she fell asleep towards the end of the movie.

 

Zayn noticed to and smiled. “We should get her to bed.”

 

I nodded and let him pick her up and carry her down the hall as I started cleaning up. We’d skipped dinner but it wasn’t too bad considering we’d eaten a late lunch and gotten home so late.

 

Once I was back in the hall I peaked into the guest room, that was really Tsukari’s room at this point, and saw her tucked in with the lights on and holding Stuffie close. I knew she’d be up and asking to join me and Zayn in a few hours but she still had trouble sleeping through the night and I was working on a plan to fix that.

 

“Ready for bed babe?” I asked Zayn as I walked into the room.

 

He nodded. “I guess yeah, it was a long day.”

 

I agreed, it was early for us to go to sleep but after all the drama of getting Tsukari checked over I was welcoming sleep.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter guys! 
> 
> Also here's an extra link to Tsukari's character design up on dA in case you missed it last time: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Tsukari-James-Character-Design-473714916
> 
> Have a good week, and again I'm sorry I didn't get this up last night, I remise this week's will be on time.   
> Thanks for all the Kudos and Comments!  
> Till Sunday,  
> ~W@M96


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukari starts a few hours with Jade and Leigh-Anne

* * *

* * *

** JADE POV: **

****

I was reviewing some of Tsukari’s files so I could give Perrie and Zayn a better idea of what exactly had happened to the girl’s body when I heard the door slam down the hallway. Jesy came down the hallway and gave a disgusted look at the papers and medical prints on the coffee table in front of me. “Why did you offer to babysit that thing?”

I sighed at the outburst before starting to pack up the papers. “Jesy, she’s a perfectly nice young girl, the boys have watched her before and Liam tells me she’s very well behaved. You are over reacting.”

She groaned in what I assumed to be annoyance. “Jade I live here too, you know it makes me uncomfortable and I should get a say on if it comes in!”

Leigh came down the hall and into the main room then. “Jesy, it’s only on Wednesdays.”

“I don’t care if it’s just for an hour, that thing is dangerous! I don’t want you guys getting hurt!”

I stood up and walked over to Jesy so I could give her a hug. “Jesy, I know you’re worried, and I love you for it, I really do. But this girl has gone through hell, you cannot punish her for other people’s actions.”

She shook her head and pulled away from me. “Fine, but it doesn’t mean I have to be around it either, I’ll just make myself scares until it’s gone.”

Leigh frowned. “You don’t have to-“

“Yeah, I do.” Jesy cut her off. “If I don’t I’ll just be mean to it and you guys will get mad at me.” She made her way back to her room to gather up some things and was gone in about ten minutes.

“I don’t get it… Jesy likes everyone…”

Leigh hugged me lightly. “She just needs some time. Let’s get ready fro Tsukari.”

I agreed and we finished picking up a few stray articles off the floor. It only took about five minutes before the doorbell rang and I ran over to get it. Once I did I was greeted by the sight of Zayn, since Perrie left earlier for class on Wednesday, who had Tsukari peaking over his shoulder at me. “Jade!”  She ran around the boy and jumped at me, almost pushing me over in a hug.

“Nice to see you too Sweetheart, got to be careful though, you almost pushed me down.” I poked her nose as I finished the statement.

She giggled and went cross-eyed watching my finger. “Tsukari sorry. Ex- site- ed.”

I smiled. “New word?”

She nodded. “Louis teach Tsukari Ex- site- ed.”

I smiled as Leigh came into the room and was also hug attacked by the hyper kitten. “Did you give her sugar this morning?”

Zayn laughed at the comment. “Nah, she’d just excited to see you two. Really taken a shine to you. Perrie said she already ran over things with you?”

I nodded. “Yep, she told us all the things not to say and what to expect. I called Louis and Liam last night too to get their opinion.”

“Good. I have to get going then, Perrie will pick her up in about four hours.”

I nodded. “I’ll be gone for work then but Leigh will be with her.”

“Where’s Jesy? Get called into work?”

I shook my head and frowned. “She left.”

“Oh…” Zayn seemed to think on it for a few minutes before he shrugged it off. “Tsukari, I’m going now, be good for the girls okay?”

She nodded. “Okay Zayn. Bye-bye.”

“Bye.” He waved but I didn’t miss the fond smile that spread over his face as she waved before pulling Leigh Anne with her to explore the apartment.

I watched as she pulled the beanie from her head and wandered around the living room, then the kitchen as her tail came unfurled from under the skirt of her dress, swishing around excitedly.

The next hour was fascinating; Tsukari spent it looking at each of the rooms and doing an in depth investigation. She would ask me or Leigh Anne for permission before opening a drawer or cabinet and proceeding to take any objects that caught her interest inside out and play with it, tap it, smell it, before moving on to the next thing. There was often the question of “what” or “why” and we answered to the best of our ability.

It was interesting since when Louis and Harry had babysat for the first time she was to timid to even leave one of their sides for an extended period of time. Liam and Niall had reported that while she didn’t need to be right next to you she’d not showed any interest in anything they weren’t using when they’d watched her for the first time a few days after Harry and Louis. Perrie had asked for an in depth report on her behavior and I was pretty sure she would take this as a good sign.

As I followed her back towards the main rooms after showing her me and Leigh Anne’s rooms and the bathroom she paused in the hallway. “Jade, There?” She pointed at Jesy’s closed door, ears twitching and tail swishing in interest

“That’s Jesy’s room Tsukari, we shouldn’t go in without her here to give us permission.”

“Oh…” The statement seemed to make her deflate and I panicked for a moment. “Jesy not like Tsukari…”

“Sweetie, she doesn’t dislike you… she just… needs more time… come on, let’s go find Leigh.”

Tsukari nodded and let me take her hand and lead her into the other room. Leigh-Anne was looking at the titles of the movie shelf when she heard us enter and turned to look at us. “So we have- um…” She seemed to catch the sad look on Tsukari’s face but also saw my motion not to ask. “Right… Tsukari, Liam mentioned that they watch films with you… would you like to watch one now?”

Her ears twitched as she looked up at Leigh Anne and a smile crept onto her face. “TV film?”

Leigh nodded. “Yeah, we have some here, what have you seen?”

Tsukari scrunched up her face in thought. “Louis Harry watch Lie- on- king, Froze- zen, hunch- back- of- um… big word… no…” She trailed off and made a motion with her hand to tell us there was more to it.

“Notre Dame?” I guessed.

“Yes! Jade right.” She nodded before continuing, “Liam Niall watch bat- man, Av-er- age- end- ers… Eye- orn- man, Hulk smash-“

“What?” Leigh interrupted but didn’t leave a lot of time for Tsukari to respond before continuing. “Liam and Niall are only watching superhero movies with you? I mean the Disney is fine enough, but Li and Ni don’t have anything else for you to watch?”

Tsukari furrowed up her brow in confusion and shrugged.

Leigh handed me a stack of movies. “Sweetie, we are going to introduce you the wonderful world of Rom Com.”

I laughed at Leigh-Anne and pulled _Confessions of a Shopaholic_ before going to start popcorn. I heard the two talking and smiled to myself at the sheer randomness of the questions Leigh was having to answer, and knowing full well there would be more coming.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another Chapter everyone, I know this is a bit of an odd place to stop but I can't decide if I'm going to write the rest of the day with Leigh and Jade or skip to when Perrie has to pick her up.   
> I hope you've enjoyed it so far, and liked this chapter- I do apologize I wasn't able to edit this one the way I normally would and am sorry for any mistakes.   
> I leave for college this week O_O so I've been packing.  
> Next week's update may be a day late simply because I don't know whats going on with orientation yet, but if it is it will only be one day I promise it will not be a repeat of last time.   
> Anyway, feel free to leave any comments, I love hearing your thoughts and opinions, and thank you for the Comments and Kudos already left on here.  
> Have a good night everyone!  
> ~W@M96


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a set up for future chapters.

* * *

 

* * *

 

** PERRIE POV: **

****

School had been awful, two long lectures, a test I’d forgotten about and now I had an unmanageable amount of homework due in an equally unmanageable amount of time. Needless to say I was looking forward to picking up Tsukari and going home. I rested my shoulder against the doorframe when I knocked on the door, not wanting to even carry my own weight after such a long day. I felt my pocket buzz and answered a text from my brother as I waited for the door, but by the time my brother had responded back the wood panel was still heavy, blocking the entry.

 

I knocked again, louder this time, feeling my stomach drop and my back tighten from a reason other then stress. The tension only built as I waited for an answer that didn’t come for two minutes before I started fumbling around in my bag for my emergency key. Images of break-ins and shock collars filled my mind as I missed the keyhole tying to unlock it.

 

Once the door gave I nearly fell on my face as I tripped into the door and across the entryway. “JADE! LEIGH!” I rounded the corner, where I heard a TV playing, hoping to god it wasn’t the last sign of life after a murder.

 

Needless to say I was relieved to find the three girls dozing on the couch. “Oh thank god.”

 

“Perrie?” I glanced over to Leigh-Anne, who was blinking sleepily. “Hey, you alright?”

 

“You guys nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought someone had broken in and killed you all.” My breathing was calmer now, but my heart was still beating a little fast as a side effect of my earlier scare.

 

Her eyes widened as she realized what I meant, before she smiled apologetically at me. “Oh, sorry Love. Guess we fell asleep.”

 

I let out a sigh as Jade and Tsukari woke up. Tsukari’s ears flicked around a bit before settling in my direction. “Perrie!” She jumped up and tackle-hugged me. “Hi.”

 

“Hi Sweetheart.” I greeted her, petting behind her ears. “How was your day?”

 

She giggled, nuzzling into my shoulder. “Jade Leigh-Anne take Tsukari park, watch film… Rom- Com…”

 

I smiled and watched as she smiled shyly at my two friends. “Yeah? That sounds like fun.”

 

The younger girl nodded. “Yes! Fun! Tsukari like Park.”

 

I smiled and rubbed behind her ears. “That’s good, Zayn and I will be sure to take you some time. Jade Leigh,” I said, turning my attention to my friends. “Thanks for watching her today, I’d love to stick around but I’m beat, I need to go home and get some rest.”

 

They nodded and said their goodbyes before I lead Tsukari out of the room. “Perrie, good day?”

 

I smiled down at her. “Not so much, it was long. How about a nap when we get home?”

 

Tsukari shrugged. “Okay. Not Sleepy…”

 

“You don’t need to sleep, I’ll just give you something to do while I do though.”

 

She giggled and nodded. “Okay Perrie.”

 

Getting home I texted Zayn to tell him I was leaving Tsukari up and taking a nap. I wound up putting on a movie and giving her a puzzle to do and she hugged me tight, telling me to sleep okay before focusing on the Jigsaw of birds we had gotten her.

 

* * *

When I woke up I smelled dinner cooking and went into the kitchen to see Zayn working on some kind of stir-fry. Tsukari was sat on the counter kicking her legs as she told him about her day with the girls. “Long day Perrie?” He asked, hearing me enter.

 

“You could say that.” I nodded. “How was yours.”

 

“Not bad.” He talked about his studio class and the project he’s working on now. Tsukari listened to the two of us talk and her tail flicked around in interest.

 

Once we were done talking Tsukari poked me on the shoulder. “What’s up sweetie?”

 

“Eat soon?”

 

I laughed at the question and turned to Zayn. He glanced at Tsukari and smirked. “Might be a while Tsukari, still has a way to go.”

 

She frowned. “Snack?”

 

He shook his head. “Nope, can’t eat until dinner.”

 

She frowned and poked him. “Faster? Hungry.”

 

He chuckled. “Maybe it will cook faster if you set the table. Like we taught you the other day, remember?”

 

She nodded and slipped off the counter, taking the plates Zayn grabbed off of the top shelf. I shoved Zayn and stole a piece of chicken as Tsukari set the table. When she came back over she peaked over his shoulder at the food. “Done?”

 

I laughed as Zayn nodded. “Yeah, we’re done. Go sit, I’ll bring it over.”

 

“Okay.” Tsukari nodded happily and grabbed my hand, dragging me over to the Table.

 

Once we were all sitting Zayn started talking to Tsukari. “So I was talking to Harry today Tsukari.”

 

Her tail flicked around behind her. “Harry come over?”

 

Zayn shook his head. “No not that. We were talking about you. We were thinking, Harry’s an Education Major, and maybe you want him to give you lessons, so instead of learning words when they come up, you can learn a lot of them, and how to read and do math?”

 

Tsukari had stopped eating after he mentioned learning how to read. “Tsukari learn?” Zayn nodded. “Yes! Please, want to!” She nodded and dropped her fork as she almost stood up, vibrating with excitement.

 

“Yeah, Perrie will stop with you to get supplies on your way over to Lou and Harry’s tomorrow and then Harry’s going to teach you.”

 

She nodded excitedly. “Please yes. Harry Teach Tsukari.” I smiled and nodded. The rest of the night was spent talking about what she might need.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I'm all moved into college so it should get a bit more consistent with the updates. Sorry that this wasn't a main plot point but I didn't want to get one wrong due to my schedule.  
> Feel free to review and comment.   
> Thank you for everything left so far, and have a good week everyone.   
> ~W@M96


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukari starts lessons.

* * *

* * *

 

** HARRY POV: **

****

I was excited. Zayn had told me that Tsukari was all for letting me teach her. It was A). going to be great practice for when I graduated and B). Likely to be fun. Louis had been laughing when I dragged him to the teacher store to get workbooks and a small whiteboard along with beginning reader books. “Harry, I know you’re enthusiastic about this but your going to scare the girl…” Louis said as I turned our couch and coffee table area into a makeshift classroom.

“Oh, Shut up Lou, she’s going to love this. I mean… we both spend enough time with her to know she want wants to learn as much as possible.”

He nodded his head in agreement. “I know that but I’m just saying, don’t go overboard.”

I smiled and plopped onto the couch next to him. “I know, I won’t Lou, relax.”

Soon after the doorbell rang and I stood to let Tsukari and Perrie into the room. Tsukari had a backpack on her shoulders and was bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. “Hi Harry!”

I smiled at her. “Hi Tsukari. Looks like you brought everything you’re going to need.”

She nodded excitedly. “Perrie take Tsukari Shop, note-book, pen-sill, bind- der, back-pack…” She continued to ramble about all the things Perrie had bought her. When Louis came into the room and distracted her. “Hi Louis!”

“Hey Girls.”

Perrie smiled. “Hi Lou. Zayn’s going to pick her up at two today.”

He and I nodded and we said our goodbyes before I lead Tsukari over to the couch. “Okay Kitten, time to learn.”

She nodded excitedly. “Yes! Learn to read write...” She paused before turning she crinkled her nose up. “Harry, Tsukari not Kitten.”

I smiled. “Sorry Kari. All right. Do you know what this is?” I pointed to the white board where I’d written out the alphabet.

She shook her head. “No… Words?”

I smiled and said no. “It’s the Alphabet, Each one of those shapes is a different letter. We use them to make words. That’s how you know what people want to say when they write. So if I’m going to teach you to read and write you need to learn the alphabet and the sounds they make first.”

She nodded and looked at the board intently. “Okay, so this is A, B, C, D, E, F…”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Two hours in She could recall the alphabet through ‘I’ without too much help, and I’d given her a handwriting workbook so she could practice writing the letters. She wasn’t allowed to write one until she could remember what it was called and what came before and after it in the alphabet. She was sitting at the kitchen table working meticulously in the workbook on the “D” page with big, slow, messy letters. But it wasn’t completely illegible.

I figured after lunch I may start on Math but I wasn’t completely sure, I figured I’d maybe give her a reward for being so focused. The oven dinged and I pulled the chips out before finishing sandwiches.

Once I set a plate in front of her she got distracted by the tuna sandwich and chips along with the fact that Louis joined us. “Hi Guys. How’re the lessons going?”

“Good, Tsukari is learning the Alphabet.

Tsukari nodded. “A, B, C, D, E… F… G, H… Um… I… More… Not remember now…” She shrugged and took another bite out of her sandwich, smiling at Louis.

He smiled back and watched as her tail flicked around behind her. “That’s okay Tsukari, the fact that you know nine letters after two hours is really good. It took me a few days to get to I when I was in kindergarten.”

She giggled. “What Kin- der- gart- den?”

I smiled. “When kids are little, younger than you, they go to Kindergarten, to learn, the same way I’m teaching you, accept that there’s more than one person in a class and they’re all taught together by someone who’s normally a little older than me.”

She nodded. “Class?”

“A group of people normally kids who learn together and are taught by the same person.”

She nodded again and dipped some of her chips in mayonnaise and ketchup before eating them. Lou smiled and scratched behind her ears making her Purr. “Look at you, learning so much. Perrie and Zayn are going to be so proud of you.”

She continued purring happily and eating lunch. “Tsukari, you want to go to the park? You did so well learning if you want to take a break we’re happy to take you.”

She scrunched her brow up in thought as she finished her sandwich and licked her fingers. “Half?”

Louis though about the question before he pieced it together and asked to confirm, “Spend half of our remaining hour learning and half of it at the park?”

She nodded and her ears twitched around. “Yes, that.”

I nodded. “Okay, Then we’ll go to the park once Lou and I finish eating and then we’ll come back here and learn some more okay?”

She nodded happily and stood up to put her dishes in the sink while Louis and I finished our lunches. “Alright Kitten, time to go.”

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. There will be more to this plot point in the next chapter but I'm still finalizing it out and I don't want to do it wrong. As always comment and kudos as you please, and thank you for those left thus far.   
> Have a good night everyone, talk to you next week.   
> ~W@M96


	15. Chapter 15: (14 Pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second half of Tsukari's first day of lessons. I promise all these side chapters will tie together.

* * *

* * *

** HARRY POV: **

****

**-**

Louis and I lead Tsukari to the park, hat on and tail tucked away. It was interesting. The girl was fifteen, but she acted more like a toddler, and her small suture and lithe frame could make her seem only twelve depending on her dress. When we took her to the park she shied away from other kids, preferring the swings or walking by the pond where some swans made house. Sometimes she just sat in the sun with whoever had brought her and took a nap.

 

Today was a swing day though so Louis and I took turns pushing her for about half an hour. “Kari, we gotta go if you want to do some more lessons.”

 

She jumped off the swing and landed in a very cat-like crouch before skipping back to us. “Okay, Say hi Swans first?”

 

We agreed and followed her over to the pond where she knelt down to get a better look at the large white birds swimming around. “Hi Honk!” She called to one, the smallest, who on the first time coming here she had asked a name and it had made such a noise in response. The bird swam closer, like it often did, but not close enough for Tsukari to ever reach out and touch it, even though we could tell she wanted to. “He came a little closer… maybe nest time you’ll be able to pet him Kari.” I ruffled her hair under her beanie as an attempt at consolation.

 

She glanced up and smiled. “Next time.” She stood, waved to Honk one more time before we started walking back to the flat. Tsukari always walked in between Harry and myself, drifting back and forth between the two of us as she looked around. We were only about a block away from our flat when a group of teenagers who were either high or drunk stumbled our way from further down the street.

 

Lou closed some of the space between us so Tsukari had to stay closer to us as they passed. One of glanced at us and paused. “Oi! Look at this wee bitty lass, Lads!” His speech was slurred as he stumbled to a stop in front of us. “You’re a pretty bird.”

 

Tsukari gaped a few times, clearly confused and sending panicked looks to Louis and me. I watched as my older friend stepped between me and Tsukari and the Boy. “Go on now, she’s not interested.”

 

He laughed as his friends joined him. One of them threw his arm over the first and leaned towards Louis in what I was sure was meant to be intimidating but simply came off as childish and a little bit funny. Lou looked bad-ass in comparison, Tattoos on full display and sass out full force, yet the stupid boys couldn’t take a hint and continued with their stupid behavior.

 

“Why don’t you let her tell us that?” A third asked, leaning towards Tsukari. “What’d ya say pretty bird? Want to ditch your brothers and come chill with us?”

 

She shrank towards me and stuttered unsure of what everything meant. “Um… n- no thank- kyoo… Louis H- Harry not Tsukari Brother… H- Harry… what Chill?” she slunk closer and I put an arm around her as Lou continued to square off with the boys.

 

The last boy in the group started laughing loudly. “Jimmy, you hear the way this Bitch talks? She’s a retard?”

 

Tsukari flinched at the harsh tone and shrank away more. “We go home now?”

 

I nodded and tugged the back of Louis’ shirt to let him know we were going. “Yeah, come on Kari.”

 

One of the boys went to reach for me and Tsukari, making Lou grab his wrist to stop him. “Hey man, come on we’re just talking to the little bitch. The slow ones are easy that’s why you two are hanging out with her right?”

 

“No. Fuck off you prick.” Louis shoved one back and I nudged Tsukari behind me, knowing I didn’t have much of a choice other than to square off with these guys. We both had been hitting the Gym with Liam a lot more lately, but we didn’t have the same raw muscle as him or lithe boxer form of Zayn.

 

I had a full head on all of them at least. One looked ready to bolt and one didn’t look particularly interested in what was going on but the other two kept trying to pass themselves off as bigger. One last attempt at peace, “Just go home boys. There’s nothing for you here.”

 

They exchanged uneasy glances with each other before one launched himself at Louis. He wasn’t very steady on his feet so thankfully it was easy for Lou to knock him off balance and pin him to the ground.

 

Tsukari yelped as they hit the ground, grabbing my arm. “Harry.”

 

“I’m alright Kari,” Louis assured her from his spot pinning the kid before glaring over at his friends. “Go home you little pricks.” They rushed off as Louis let up the boy and he followed them.

 

After he stood up Tsukari stepped closer to him. “Louis? Okay?”

 

He smiled at her and nodded. “I’m fine Tsukari. Come on, we don’t want you to miss the rest of your lessons with Harry.”

 

She gave him another concerned look before letting us lead her back to the flat.

 

**-**

** LOUIS POV: **

****

**-**

 

Harry and Tsukari set back up on the couch and I got my school stuff together so I could spread out on the kitchen table. I heard Harry go on about the Alphabet, helping Tsukari run through it again. The incident seemingly forgotten I largely zoned them out, only looking up when one of them would giggle.   

 

A knock on the door alerted me to Zayn’s presence and I got up to answer it as Harry went over Tsukari’s ABCs a final time and helped her pack up her things. “Hey Lou, How’d the day go?”

 

I smiled sadly at him before filling him in on what had happened on the way home. I saw the frown that settled over his features, though it was replaced by a fond smile when Tsukari came into view, giggling and trying to tell him about the alphabet, letters and handwriting.

 

“We’ll see you in a few days yeah?” Zayn asked. Harry and I nodded and said our goodbyes, watching as they made their way out and back to Zayn and Perrie’s apartment.

 

I felt Harry wrap his arms around my shoulders. “You’re really okay, right Lou?”

 

I scoffed. “Harry, the guy was so far gone on whatever he was on he could hardly stand. Even Jade could have taken him…”

 

I felt him nod into my shoulder and sighed at him, ruffling his hair behind me. “Sorry, I’ve just never been in a situation like that before.”

 

“I haven’t either, but we handled it Harry. Tsukari’s fine and so am I and so are you.”

 

He smiled and relaxed visibly. “Right. I don’t suppose you want to help me clean up the living room?”

 

Laugher exploded out of me as I held my stomach in laughter before straightening up and staring him dead in the face. “No.”

 

The annoyed pout that greeted me was so uncharacteristic of Harry’s usually happy demeanor but I knew it wasn’t real when he whined, “Lou, please?”

 

I rolled shook my head. “It’s your project, should have made Tsukari help before she left.”

 

He groaned before going into the living room to take care of all the things left out as I went back to my homework.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. This will likely have a part 3 with Tsukari and Zayn but it hit four pages and I'm trying not to let these chapters get too long. I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know if your still reading or have suggestions for the plot. No, I am not sure if Larry or Niam are going to become a thing later in the story (I will say Niam has a better chance). IF you have any suggestions or comments please leave them. Also opinions? I feel like I might be dragging out the story even though everything (I promise) is leading up to something, or rather several major plot points in the next few chapters, but if you guys are of the 'get to the point' opinion I can do that. if your fine with the story at the pace it's going I can continue that way too.   
> Thanks for everything guys, Have a good night. :)  
> ~W@M96


	16. Chapter 16: (Semi 14 Pt3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this section of these sort of filler chapters has dragged on, next week we get back to the main conflicts. This is the last bit of her day with Harry/Louis back in Zayn/Perrie's apartment. Mostly some cute scenes

* * *

* * *

 

** ZAYN POV: **

****

**-**

Tsukari was sitting on the floor of the living room working in the handwriting book Harry had given her. I was on the couch working on homework and half paying attention to the TV on low. “Zayn?” Tsukari’s voice was hesitant and soft enough I almost missed it, almost like it had been when she first got to us and I paused what I was doing to shift closer to her.

 

“Yeah?”

 

She looked up at me drawing her brow together in concentration. “What.. r- re t- tar…” She was struggling to pull the word forward but I knew from what Lou told me what she was talking about.

 

I set a hand on her shoulder to call her attention over to me. “Retard?” She nodded and I sighed. “Well… a retard is someone who has a hard time learning…. It takes them longer to understand things and they don’t always remember how to act in certain situations.”

 

The frown that settled over her features was almost heartbreaking. “Why… Tsukari Learn… why boy call Tsukari retard?”

 

I let out a huff of air and slid off the couch to settle next to the girl. “Tsukari, you aren’t retarded. You’re just getting a late start so sometimes when you talk it sounds a little funny and sometimes you don’t know any better.” Before she could panic I continued. “But it’s not your fault, it’s the fault of the people who held you. And you’re learning. If someone is retarded it’s similar, something happened to them that makes it harder for them. The difference is that they can’t help it and it’s not anybody’s fault they were just born that way, and most of them end up just fine and able to make something of themselves. You can too, it’s just going to take a little extra work.”

 

She seemed to think about it, oddly still with even her tail and ears completely immobile. “Why?” She looked up expectantly after a while, waiting for an answer when I didn’t even know the question.

 

“Why what?”

 

She poked her tail where it lay in between us. “Why Tsukari need extra work? Because Hybrid? Because Tsukari?”

 

“Oh…” I reached up to pet behind her ears, making her purr softly. “It’s because there was a time when most people learn that nobody was willing to teach you. The fact that you’re a hybrid doesn’t seem to have any effect, and you are not at any fault whatsoever.”

 

She nuzzled at my hand. “Zayn sure?”

 

“I’m positive Tsukari, it’s not you.” She giggled and arched her back slightly to kiss my cheek. I fought the amused smile that still managed to show. “What was that for?”

 

Her head tilted as her face shifted into a ‘duh’ look when she explained, “Perrie, Leigh, Jade give cheek kiss say thank- kyoo.”

 

I laughed at the simplicity. “Oh, okay. What are you thanking me for?”

 

She didn’t really seem to know before she settled on. “Zayn say make Tsukari feel good.”

 

It was cute and I almost cooed at the simplicity. Just like that though her attention redirected and she pointed to my wrist. “Why draw?”

 

“They’re tattoos. Lou, Harry and Liam have them too, along with some of the girls. Sometimes they mean something but most of the time we just think they look cool.”

 

She nodded, tracing some of the patterns along my forearm. “Wash?”

 

“They don’t wash off, they’re permanent.”

 

She smiled up at me. “Pretty, Tsukari want tattoos.”

 

“What!? Zayn you are not letting my baby get a tattoo!”

 

I burst out laughing as Perrie flew into the room. “Pezza, you have a tattoo yourself.”

 

I let out a muffled ‘oomph’ as a couch cushion connected with my face, making Tsukari burst out laughing as Perrie defended her earlier statement. “I may have tattoos but Tsukari is too young and they hurt and I won’t let her!”

 

“Alright, Alright.” I laughed and nudged Tsukari. “Perrie is right, you aren’t old enough to have a tattoo on your skin, but we can draw pictures and hang them on the wall in your room if you want.”

 

Tsukari gave me a confused look. “Tsukari not know how draw.”

 

I grinned. “Then I’ll teach you. Wait here.” I stood up and gave Perrie a quick kiss on my way to the stairs before jogging up to get some sketchbooks and pens. “Okay Kari.” I sat down next to her on the floor again and handed her one of the books. “What do you want to draw?”

 

-

 

** PERRIE POV: **

****

-

 

I was getting started on Dinner a few hours later while Zayn was still drawing with Tsukari. When I’d left the room they’d moved around so Tsukari sitting on his lap as he helped her, guiding the pen and talking about what she wanted the picture to look like when it was done. I was about to shut off a burner when Skinny arms wrapped around my waist as a giggling ball of energy pressed into my back.

 

“Hi sweetie.” I turned and she stepped away, hiding a sheet of paper behind her back. “Are you going to show me what you drew?”

 

She glanced over at Zayn who was standing in the doorframe and nodded for her to go on. Shyly she looked at the floor before holding the paper out to me upside-down so I couldn’t see the picture without taking it.  “Not good as Zayn…”

 

I flipped the page over and smiled when I saw three figures in the center of the page that I recognized as me, her and Zayn mostly going off the hair and the fact that one had a tail. Along two of the borders were who I was pretty sure to be Harry, Louis, Liam and Niall. Another edge had Jade and one side was left unoccupied with two figures in each corner one had ears and a tail, the other looked like Jesy but neither were smiling like everyone else. “Sweetie, Zayn’s been practicing for years, this is so Pretty.”

 

She looked up beaming, “Really?”

 

I nodded and motioned for her to join me. “Yeah, but sweetie why is Jesy sad?”

 

She shifted. “Jesy not like Tsukari… Jesy not want Tsukari with Perrie Zayn…”

 

I frowned. I knew that Jesy was leaving whenever Leigh-Anne and Jade watched Tsukari and the two had only run into each other a handful of times in passing. Zayn came over and wrapped his arms around us both to look at the picture. “Jesy just needs time Tsukari. She’ll get used to you eventually.”

 

Tsukari’s tail found it’s way into her grasp and she nodded. “Okay.”

 

“Who’s this sweetie? Why is she sad?” I pointed to the last figure in the picture with a sneaking suspicion it might be the mysterious other hybrid who’d helped Tsukari escape.

 

The idea was confirmed when Tsukari smiled. “Koira. Koira not smile lot.”  

 

I nodded and ruffled behind her ears. “Well this is so good, I think we need to put it up on the refrigerator.”

 

Zayn fake pouted at it. “Aw Perrie, I never get anything on the fridge.”

 

“That’s because it isn’t special enough. Tsukari’s is better,” I teased back, making the hybrid giggle.

 

Tsukari watched as I put a the picture on the fridge before letting out a quick ‘oh’ and running to the living room, returning with one of Zayn’s fuller sketchbooks, flipping through it. “Perrie, This special. Put up on fridge.” She help up a picture of me and her that I hadn’t seen before, I was working on school papers by the look of it, sprawled out across the bed late at night with Tsukari curled into my side watching me work as she sleepily talked to Stuffie in her arms.

 

“Zayn, when did you do this?” I marched over to the fridge and stuck it up next to Tsukari’s.

 

He was blushing and shrugged. “Few nights ago.”

 

“It’s perfect.” He grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me for a few moments before we both smelled smoke and pulled away. “Shi- Crap!” I ran over and pulled the burning pan off the stove, shoving it under the sink with the tap on.  

 

Zayn was laughing and Tsukari just looked confused. “Well…” Zayn began digging through the drawer of restaurant menus. “Looks like we’re ordering take away tonight.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week we're rejoining our two main plot points. I apologize for these sort of fillery chapters that I did but I wanted some time to pass before I progressed some of the characters and I didn't want to just skip over the time in between. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapters at least. Feel free to leave comments, suggestions, critiques and kudos. Also thank you to everyone who has posted them so far. Have a good week everyone, and I'd tell you to sleep tight but by the time you read this you'll likely be just waking up.   
> ~W@M96


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukari has to spend the day with Jesy.

* * *

* * *

 

** JESY POV: **

****

**-**

I was sat in my room with headphones on, just trying to do my homework, when Jade ran in completely panicked. “Jesy! Jesy, Jesy, I’m sorry! I swear I didn’t mean for it to happen and you’re gonna hate me but I promise I’m sorry and I didn’t mean for it to happen!”

 

I paused my music and walked over to her. “Hey, calm down Jade. What’s wrong?” Jade shouldn’t be upset, she was so bubbly and nice all the time that the mood was disturbingly out of character.

 

She took a breath and looked at me. “I have to go, Nan is sick and… you know how she’d been.”

 

“Okay…” I said slowly, wracking my brains as I tried to remember what day it was.

 

Jade took a deep breath. “I need you to watch Tsukari.”

 

I felt my eyes narrow before I really processed what was happening. “Jade, you can’t be serious. Why can’t one of the boys watch it!?”

 

Jade started pacing, back and forth in an anxious mess. “Because Niall is out of town for Theo’s birthday and Liam is in class, and Harry and Louis both work today so that’s out of the question. Please Jade, she’s really easy to get along with, and not hard to occupy at all, we can’t just leaver her alone either. You know this!”

 

I let out a groan as Jade wore a frantic pattern into the carpet of my room. “Jade… I can’t.”

 

“Jesy!” Her arms went up as the exasperated cry came out. “Please! You know Perrie cares about her, and Zayn cares about her, and Leigh and I care about her, and the boys care about her. For Christ’s sake what’s wrong!”

 

“It’s not normal!” I fired back. “It shouldn’t be like that and I know It’s not fare of me to hat it because the fact of the matter is that someone else gave it ears and a tail!” I forced my tone to soften as I tried to reason with my friend. “But whoever did that also put a shock collar on it Jade! Whoever it was beat the thing until it had to escape, and I’ve seen the medical files I know what they did, I know how they destroyed it and used it and tortured it. But All I can think every time I look at it is ‘that’s going to be Perrie’, ‘that’s going to be Zayn’ or you or Leigh or Harry and Liam and Niall and Louis and its going to be because they came looking for it and decided to take all of you down too!”

 

“I know!” Jade threw her hand up in frustration. “I know okay! I know that you’re worried about everyone! I know that you don’t like that someone who can hurt another living thing the way they hurt Tsukari could come here! I KNOW!” for a few minuted Jade stood there, seething and I blanked. “I know… okay? I know. But we can’t keep doing this, you haven’t seen Perrie in almost two months because of this! I don’t see you as often and I live with you! Jesy, I don’t want… I’m not trying to blame you okay, so don’t take it that way. But please, just give her an honest chance, and Know that we know there are risks but we are willing to take them because she needs us Jesy, she needs us and you.”

 

I groaned, rubbing my temples as Jade gave me a desperate look. “Okay fine! Fine I’ll babysit or whatever today! Just- just go… go, your Nan needs you and I have to get ready I guess.”

 

Jade was on me in a second, skinny arms around my middle. “Thank you, Jesy thank you and I’m sorry but you’re going to love her I promise.”

 

“We’ll see, yeah?” I pushed her out of the room so I could change out of my pajamas and she could pack.

 

Zayn arrived at about the same time as Jade left. I opened the door and the cat was next to him talking about something when her eyes fell on me and she looked at the floor blushing like mad.

 

“Hi,” I offered to Zayn who seemed confused but took it in stride.

 

“Hey, where’s Jade? I know Leigh picked up extra shifts this week but…”

 

I nodded. “Jade’s Nan is sick again, told her I would watch for you.”

 

Zayn nodded hesitantly before placing a hand on the cat’s shoulder to get it’s attention. “Hey, Perrie’s going to pick you up later okay? We need you to stay with Jesy for the day and be extra good okay?”

 

“O- okay Zayn…” She hugged him goodbye before stepping into my flat as I held the door open for her.

 

She looked at the ground and I looked at her before finally I felt like doing something other than just stand there like a lunatic for the rest of the day. “Well… I guess… just come on then.” I motioned for her to follow and walked into the living room. “You can… just set up there… I’m going to get my homework. Stay here.” I started to leave the room before turning around with a final warning of “and don’t touch anything.”

 

My homework was scattered around my room so it took a few minutes to grab everything before I walked back out to see her standing in the same place I’d left her. “Are you gonna sit?”

 

She opened her mouth as if to say something but then shut it again right away, shaking her head she sat down and pulled the backpack she’d arrived with on her lap to dig through.

 

I placed myself on the couch so I could start on my homework. It was quiet for a few hours, though I had trouble focusing knowing she was in my apartment. I was thankful that she was at least quiet. I could feel her watching me a lot of the time, but every time I looked up her eyes hit her lap, focusing again on whatever she was working on.

 

Finally I got hungry and stood up, stretching. She watched as my back cracked and muscles popped. “Are… you hungry?” I asked softly, not really sure how to act around it.

 

I noticed the ears twitch under the beanie she was wearing. “Is… lunch time? I hungry.” I rolled my eyes at the broken English, it was cute but also a bit off putting.

 

“Okay, let’s um… come on I can make like… mac and cheese or something.”

 

She nodded and let me lead the way into the kitchen. Once we were in she jumped up onto the far counter lightly to watch me cook. I pulled out the ingredients I needed to start. While I waited for the water to boil I looked at Tsukari who was watching me go about my business until she caught my eye and looked at the floor. It made me a little angry, looking at her, with her ears covered by the beanie and tail curled up somewhere inside her dress you couldn’t tell she was any different; at the same time it was that very fact that made me feel a little better about the others spending so much time with her.  

 

“Here.” I held out a bowl to her that she took without anything beyond a small “thank you” and started eating. I leaned against the counter until I was done and then wandered into the living room to resume my homework. A few minutes later she joined me again, sitting down on the same chair and picking up whatever she was working on again.

 

I supposed that if she was quiet like this, I could manage to watch her every now and then.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions?   
> We're moving back towards major plot points now. I hope you guys liked the chapter.   
> Please feel free to leave any comments, opinions or suggestions.   
> Goodnight everyone, thanks for reading.   
> ~W@M96


End file.
